Never Fade Away
by BonneNuit
Summary: AU Fic, Ichigo is a senior at Karakura high school who sees spirits. His friend Rukia introduces him into a group of similar individuals with special abilities. KenpachixIchigo yaoi, no underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

Alright

Alright! A Kenpachi x Ichigo full length story! I am also writing a Shikamaru x Naruto story right now, so this is the first time I am writing two stories at once… But I can promise you that I will never abandon either story. I hate it when writers do that, the least they could do it say they are not going to finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

Summary: Another alternative universe fic! Some things still the same… Ichigo is a senior at Karakura high school who sees spirits. His friend Rukia introduces him to a group of similar individuals with special abilities that is characterized by their ability to see spirits. It's a Kenpachi x Ichigo, which means yaoi, which means boy on boy, and with me that means eventual lemons.

Thank you pantaloon, for pointing out my mistakes!!

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki was waving good bye to his friends for the day when he was suddenly tackled by his friend Rukia. They fell heavily onto the ground with Rukia on top grinning sadistically and he taking the brunt of the blow.

"Rukia gods damn it!" This made the flat chested girl laugh and she delivered a sharp whap to the top of his head.

"Ichigo! You are hanging out with me this weekend; I have some friends I want you to meet."

"Friends?" Ichigo asked while getting up off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, those 'friends' I was telling you about before." Ah, those friends. Ichigo was 17 years old and could see spirits.

There was apparently a good fraction of the world that had this supernatural sense coupled with other talents that varied from person to person. Ichigo wounds healed faster than normal and he also was able to shoot spiritual energy with different levels of intensity.

There were good, or 'plus' spirits in this world as well as bad, or 'hollow' spirits in this world. Spirits were souls that did not pass on to the next world and were instead stuck in this one for some reason or another. While most spirits are not harmful the dark spirits were sometimes strong enough to hurt humans depending on how strong they were when they were alive.

Both types of spirits were drawn to high spiritual energy, or reiatsu, and therefore those with high spiritual energy sometimes have to fight off the hollows that attack them. Although it is not a publicly accepted fact that these spirits exist as well as those who have reiatsu, there is a small portion of the population who accept it. The other part of the population is either ignorant of it or denies that it exists.

So Rukia was going to introduce him to that group, huh. While Ichigo was interested in others like him, he was feeling a little bit apprehensive. Ichigo had met Rukia's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and they hadn't gotten along very well. Apparently Byakuya was very involved in the group, but hopefully the other members would not hold the same distaste for him.

The group called themselves Shinigami. Death gods. Their main purpose was to gain control of their gifts but they also protect society from Hollows. There is a way to banish hollows to the next world by breaking their masks, pluses, however, only pass on when they feel ready to do so.

And now Rukia wanted him to meet others in the group. It wasn't like he had any plans for the weekend, just hanging out around the house, dodging attacks from his dad and mothering attempts from his sister. He loved his family, but they were so quirky sometimes.

Ichigo nodded in response to Rukia's declaration that he would be meeting her friends this weekend. She smirked at him and ordered him to be ready by noon for her and her brother to pick him up. Ugh, traveling with elder Kuchiki was not going to be fun, even if it was for a short while.

Ichigo walked home and blocked his father's attack on his person before trudging upstairs with shouts from his sister Yuzu that dinner was at 7. She made him smile; even his grumpy sister Karin made him smile. But that was family.

Ichigo fell onto his bed before shifting uncomfortably and sitting up again, dragging a stuffed lion out from underneath him. It was his favorite punching bag that he hit sometimes to relieve stress. He wouldn't keep the thing even if it was a stress reliever except that Yuzu gave it to him out of loving concern. It was the thought that counted.

He gazed up at the ceiling pondering about the Shinigami. He wondered what they would be like, and what powers they had. He heard that one of them had similar ice powers like Rukia's, except a little more range of power. He hadn't heard about anyone who could heal like him but Byakuya could shoot blast reiatsu like himself, except in smaller portions and with more flexibility over them.

He sat up again with a sigh, he might as well do homework now so he didn't have to worry about it later, and he didn't know how long Rukia was going to keep him busy. Probably forever if she had her way with him. He smiled at the thought. He loved that girl like a sister- and (like family) while he loved her, sometimes he just didn't like her.

The base for the Shinigami was a castle outside of Karakura city limits that had a permanent field around it, blocking it from sight, appearing as just another part of the scenery. The inside was fairly modern with electricity and furniture, but the décor did nothing to hide the fact that it was still a castle.

That same Friday night Zaraki Kenpachi was pumping iron in the work out room when Yachiru Kusajishi came bouncing in. Kenpachi is a hulking stature of a man, towering at 6 feet 7 ½ inches. He had dark hair that hung around his face and at its longest hit just at his collar bone. (1)

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried joyfully.

"Hn?" Kenpachi responded, setting the bar and weights back down on the bench press and sitting up.

"The new member is coming tomorrow!"

Taking a chug of water, Kenpachi muttered to himself "New member?"

"Wellllll… maybe a new member! Ruki-Ruki is bringing him tomorrow."

"Maybe he is somebody who is actually worth fighting!"

"Ah! Maybe Ken-chan will get to have some fun!"

Kenpachi chuckled at the pleasant thought. Although he wouldn't be allowed to _kill _the guy if he joined the Shinigami, there was no reason they couldn't beat the crap out of each other. Most likely just Kenpachi beating the crap out of him though.

"So who is the guy?"

"Oh, um…His name is…Strawberry!"

"Strawberry?"

Yachiru nodded her head fervently while Kenpachi chuckled.

"Well we will see if this 'Strawberry' is worth our time." Yachiru giggled at him and Kenpachi went back to working out.

Pretty much just a younger Kenpachi, not an older one. This means no eye patch and no bells in the hair. In other words, insanely hot.

Please review so I know if you like it and want me to continue!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to all that reviewed!

Chapter 2

Rukia and Byakuya arrived exactly at noon. Past experiences had taught Ichigo that he should be ready when Byakuya was ready or suffer the consequences. He could be scary when irritated; he had used razor sharp reiatsu to motivate him to move faster. Ichigo had responded in kind, causing Rukia to yell at them to knock it off before they accidentally killed each other. Both had responded with a muttered "Accidentally?"

Rukia tried to tackle him when he opened the door, but he was expecting it so he side stepped, making her land face down on the floor. "I'm leaving!" He yelled into the house, dragging Rukia out with him before they could be stopped.

Byakuya was sitting calmly in the car, giving no response to Ichigo's polite 'hello,' ignoring his general presence. Rukia took the front seat and continued to bug Ichigo on the drive over. For once Ichigo was happy for the distraction. It kept him from getting nervous, although he wasn't normally nervous.

They pulled into a large forested area that didn't show any sign of life. Ichigo glanced at Rukia curiously, but she just snickered to herself at his ignorance. "It's shielded from view. Kind of like a visible barrier that also keeps humans out."

Ichigo looked ahead dubiously, but then it was like a film was removed from his eyes and the castle came into view. He didn't know it was so huge! How many people belonged to the Shinigami? Certainly not enough to actually populate the castle…at least not enough people in this area.

They pulled up to the front and Rukia dragged Ichigo out of the car while Ichigo struggled against her, he was more than capable of getting out of the car without her help. Byakuya remained impassive in the driver's seat, but gave an almost unnoticeable smile at Rukia's stubbornness.

Ichigo and Rukia walked inside while Byakuya parked the car. Once inside, Ichigo tried not to gape at the massiveness of it all. Some of it must have shown in his face, though, because Rukia giggled and nudged him with her elbow. A tall man with spiky red hair strolled up to them with a yell of "Rukia!"

"Renji!" Rukia said back cheerfully. "I didn't know you would be here today."

Renji grunted and gave Ichigo a once over. "So this is the Strawberry?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth; he hated it when people called him that. "It's Ichigo."

Renji snorted at the response, but smiled at the fire in his eyes. It would be fun to tease this little berry.

"Nice hair, Strawberry."

Ichigo fumed and made to hit him but Rukia got in between them. "Renji! Ichigo! Not right now, we have to introduce him to the others and see if he is accepted or not." She turned to Ichigo, "Obviously not everyone is here right now, but there is enough to be witnesses for the test."

"What kind of test?"

Rukia smiled at him in what she thought was a reassuring manner, but wasn't at all. "Nothing too serious, just a fight between you and another member."

Yeah, that definitely didn't reassure Ichigo. For all he knew he would have to fight Byakuya which would not be beneficial to Ichigo. The bastard would probably do all he could to humiliate Ichigo.

"Who am I fighting?"

"Renji!" She gestured to the red-headed man who smirked at him. Well that was good, he didn't know what Renji's powers were, but Ichigo was confident in his ability to beat him.

Rukia ushered the two of them into the next room where a few other Shinigami were. One was completely bald and had small red marks by the corner of his eyes; he was talking to another guy who had black, bobbed hair and had the presence of one who thought he looked very attractive.

There was a dark-skinned woman that was talking to a blond haired man wearing sandals and a striped green hat. Standing off to the side by himself was a white haired kid that looked like he belonged in elementary school. They all had swords attached to their hips except for the bald guy who had a spear and Urahara that had a…cane?

"This is Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yoruichi Shihōin, Urahara Kisuke, and Hitsuguya Toshiro. You already met Renji Abarai. And this is Ichigo." The Shinigami regarded him critically.

"He doesn't look like much." Ikkaku said eyeing his body.

"Neither do you." Ichigo retorted. Ikkaku blinked and then smirked.

"Fair enough little Strawberry."

"It's Ichigo!"

The other's snickered at this response except for Hitsuguya who rolled his eyes. Byakuya arrived behind them without them noticing until he spoke.

"Where are Kenpachi and Yachiru?"

Yoruichi was the one who responded, "Oh they are probably lost in the castle somewhere. They have no sense of direction."

"How unattractive." Yumichika sighed.

Just then a tall dark haired man appeared behind Byakuya, and Ichigo fought down his initial response to run in the other direction. He had lanky black hair that hung across his right eye and scar that ran down his left eye. He was tall and very strong. Not bulky, but wiry. This sinister appearance was shattered by a small pink haired girl popping over his shoulder with an enormous smile and a wave.

"So this is the Strawberry?" The voice was deep and a little gravely.

"It's Ichigo!" Was Ichigo's instant retort. How long were people going to call him strawberry?

The man smirked, "He doesn't look like much, but at least he has spirit." Ichigo growled underneath his breath. What did the bastard know? When he kicked Renji's ass they would figure out he was not some kid they could mess with.

"This is Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi, Yachiru, this is Ichigo."

Kenpachi's first impression of the kid was that he was a weakling. But when he called him Strawberry there was a fire that lit in those brown eyes that spoke differently. The Strawberry had orange hair and was moderately tall, but had a narrow frame. Kenpachi hoped that appearances were deceiving and the Strawberry put up a good fight.

Ah! The boy was still glowering at him. It made him grin, he wished he was the one that got to fight him first, but alas, that task fell to Renji. Kenpachi acknowledged that Abarai was an okay fighter, not in his league, but not terrible. It made Kenpachi indifferent to him.

"Alright!" Urahara flicked the fan he had been using closed. "Now that everyone is here, let us move to the courtyard for the fight!"

This guy crept Ichigo out for some reason…maybe it was because that hat shaded his eyes from sight. They moved out of the room and Ichigo had to fight not to jump when he felt Kenpachi hovering behind him. Kenpachi could feel the tension he created in the boy and it made him smirk.

The courtyard was pretty much a fighting area that was partially blocked off with arched open walls and had no ceiling. In a little alcove protected from nature was a wall of practice weapons that consisted mostly of swords. Urahara saw him looking and smiled.

"Those are weapons specifically made for Shinigami. If you are inducted we will match you with one. Today, however, you and Renji are only going to be fighting with hand to hand combat and your powers. You understand?"

Ichigo nodded and watched Renji who was cracking his neck and joking around with Ikkaku. Ichigo took the moment to watch how Renji moved, trying to predict how he would negotiate his body in the fight. Urahara saw him watching and smiled while clapping him on his shoulders.

"Everyone who is not Renji or Ichigo, please move aside to give them space, yes you too Yachiru."

His stomach flipped over, he was confident in his ability to fight; he had done it enough with his classmates and hollows. But he was still nervous. Across from him Renji was smirking confidently. This toughened his resolve to win, to beat him.

"And…begin!"

Ichigo had to dodge out of the way instantly as Renji's whip-like reiatsu lashed out at him. He glowered at the man and concentrated his reiatsu into the palms of his hands and threw it at Renji in a burst. Renji's eyes widened at the amount of power behind it and just barely managed to get out of its way. It smashed into the ground behind him, showering Renji with dirt.

He heard Urahara saying that maybe they should have gone outside for this, but pushed it aside to concentrate on the fight. They were both stepping back slightly to recalculate their knowledge of their opponent before dashing in again.

Ichigo dodged Renji's reiatsu, but it curled around his arm and tightened cutting into his skin and making him bleed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the pain and concentrated his reiatsu around that arm to push it off; Renji noticed this and tightened the grip he had on the arm.

Figuring it would not be so easy to escape the grip; Ichigo instead grabbed a hold of the reiatsu and yanked it towards him, pulling Renji off his feet because he was attached to it. When Renji was off his guard, Ichigo concentrated another burst of reiatsu and shot it barreling towards Renji.

It hit him in the middle of his chest and sent him flying across the courtyard before landing harshly on the ground. Ichigo hadn't put enough power into it to kill, just to knock him unconscious.

Everybody was surprised for a moment before they laughed, "I suppose you aren't so weak." Ikkaku said, at least the boy wasn't a total weakling.

"I have yet to discover if I can say the same about _you_." Ichigo replied with a grin.

"Oh you will."

Rukia had checked to make sure Renji was still breathing and then came over to Ichigo. "This means you're in!" She punched him in the back of the head lightly.

"We should probably see to that wound of yours." Yoruichi said.

"Eh, no need to." Ichigo replied, brushing the comment off.

Yoruichi smiled at him, "I know how much damage Renji's reiatsu does, you need to get that healed."

Ichigo held of his arm, "It's already starting to heal."

Yoruichi blinked and then narrowed her eyes and took his arm. There was blood smeared across of it, but the wound was already remarkably smaller.

"How is that…?"

"Didn't Rukia and Byakuya tell you?" Asked Ichigo, propping his hands behind his head and surveying the group, "I can heal most of my wounds. It's pretty useful." Most of the other's looked surprised except for Urahara who was smirking behind his fan and Kenpachi who was grinning crazily at him.

Ah yes, Kenpachi was interested in the fact that the Strawberry could heal, but not really surprised. There were lots of different ways that reiatsu manifests itself in the users, Kenpachi's own was very useful. It would make fighting with Strawberry a lot more fun when the time came.

The Shinigami went off to do their respective things leaving Ichigo with Rukia and surprisingly Kenpachi. Yachiru had gone off to snack on some ice cream. Ichigo eyes Kenpachi but Rukia just ignored him.

"Come on Ichigo! I'll show you around."

Kenpachi followed behind. "Are you planning on staying in Seritei?" Kenpachi asked curiously. Rukia shot him a questioning look, Kenpachi barely ever showed interest in other people except for Yachiru.

"Seritei?"

"It's the name of the castle." Rukia responded.

"Is staying here an option?"

Rukia nodded, "It makes it easier for us to get a hold of the members and take care of hollows. Most members don't live here, but a few do." She gave him a side-long look. "Once you graduate it might be nice for you to stay here and get away from your crazy dad."

Kenpachi was surprised at this information and glanced at Ichigo. "You are still in high school?" Ichigo nodded warily, "Hah! You are more of a kid than I thought."

"Hey, I'm 18! And I'm graduating in a month."

Kenpachi chuckled, "That still makes you a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure, Strawberry."

"Stop calling me that!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled at the interaction. She had a feeling those two were going to get along…if they didn't kill each other, which was a possibility with Kenpachi. She snorted as Kenpachi ruffled Ichigo's hair and Ichigo tried to get him to stop.

Kenpachi didn't usually act like this, even with Yachiru. It made her question exactly what Kenpachi's interest in Ichigo was. Kenpachi was given strict instructions to not instigate a fight with the new member, which he grumpily accepted. She wondered how Kenpachi would act around Ichigo when they did fight.

Alright! Another chapter out. Please review, it makes me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks, pantaloon, for pointing out my mistakes!!

Chapter 3

Ichigo had gotten back in time for dinner that night, which Yuzu was glad for. It was hard to hide the sleeve covered in blood from his family, but he managed. They were aware of what he was, but they still worried. He was a little thrilled that he was a Shinigami now. He usually wasn't thrilled by anything, so it was a nice feeling for him.

He went to sleep that night, relaxed and looking forward to a day of sleeping in and lazing around. However at 7:30 in the morning he was woken up by the sound of his cell phone. He considered throwing at across the room, but decided against it and fumbled for it on his night stand.

"H'llo?"

"Ah, Strawberry, hope I didn't wake you."

Oh that bastard, Ichigo would recognize that voice anywhere.

"How the hell did you get my cell number?"

"I took a peak at Rukia's phone to find it."

Ichigo snorted over the phone, probably meant he snitched the damned thing.

"What do you want?" He asked sleepily.

"To fight."

"What?" Oh now Ichigo was waking up, gods damn it.

"I want to fight you."

"You called me at 7:30 on a Sunday morning because you want to fight me!?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck no." Ichigo hung up on him and snuggled back into the blankets, zoning back into sleep. No such luck, his phone rang again.

He picked it up again.

"What do ya want?"

"Come on now Ichi, it's just a little fight."

"I wanna sleeeeeeep."

Kenpachi laughed over the phone.

"And it's Ichigo, not Ichi or Strawberry."

"When I looked through Rukia's phone your number was under Ichi-berry, would you like me to call you that?"

Kenpachi laughed again at the muffled curses and the muttered 'traitors.'

"If you don't come to fight me here, I'll bring the fight to you."

Ichigo groaned, he didn't want to get up! "I don't have a ride to get there."

"If you come willingly I'll pick you up."

Ichigo sighed, "If I say yes will you let me sleep a little longer before you do?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 11, but wear a heavy jacket and some gloves."

"Alright." Ichigo said before hanging up on Kenpachi again, not thinking about what he was agreeing to.

At 9:30 he finally rolled out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Dodging his father's morning 'sneak' attack, he shoveled cereal into his mouth and told his dad he was going out again today. He ignored his dad's sobs that his little Ichigo was growing up.

"Going out again, brother?" Yuzu cried, "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Probably."

Dodging another attack, Ichigo walked upstairs. He looked longingly at the bed and sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep and have a lazy day, but instead he would be fighting with some crazy Shinigami dude. That guy was seriously freaky.

He hopped into the shower and fingered the faint white lines that were the only sign that he had been injured there. By tomorrow even those would be gone. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get a disease or die of old age. It was a little depressing to think about.

He threw some clothes on and slumped onto the bed again, he still had a few minutes before Kenpachi showed up. He was just wondering why he had to wear a heavy jacket and gloves when he heard a heavy rumbling.

He peaked out the window and his eyes widened at the sight. There was Kenpachi in his driveway with a motorcycle. He dropped the curtain back and blinked a few times before grabbing his jacket and gloves and dashing downstairs, hoping his father hadn't noticed. Gods knows what he would do if he saw.

"Ichigo!!" His dad tried to tackle him at the door but he brought up his foot and caught Issin in his face. "Who is the man on the bike Ichigo!?"

"Gods damn it, get off!" His dad clung to his leg and he tried to kick him off while opening the door at the same time. There was Kenpachi looking very amused at him. He was wearing a leather jacket, black pants and thick combat boots.

Ichigo tried not to stare, but it was hard. The look suited Kenpachi very much. Issin noticed the man and clung tighter to Ichigo's leg.

"Ichigo! You should have told me you were going on a date!"

Ichigo turned scarlet and he kicked Issin even harder in the face. "Shaddup!! He's not my date you freak!"

Kenpachi laughed at this display, "Come on, Strawberry."

"He is a date! He even has a pet name for you Ichigo!!"

Ichigo slammed the door on his dad's face and tried to fight back the blush. Yachiru peaked over Kenpachi's shoulder; her pink hair was covered in a leather cap with straps that stuck out at odd angles. She had large goggles that covered almost half of her face.

"Ichi-chan!" She yelled happily and waved. Ichigo did not know how to deal with Yachiru, so he just smiled and waved back.

Kenpachi walked back to the large black motorcycle and Ichigo noticed for the first time that there was a side car attached to it. He had expected Kenpachi to be more of the chopper type. This bike was still massive, but the bike wasn't low to the ground or had insanely high handles.

Ichigo could see the Harley Davidson logo on the gas tank and rolled his eyes. Of course the bastard would travel with power, he didn't seem like the type to do things half ass. Yachiru hopped off of Kenpachi's back and into the side car while Kenpachi leaned over and snagged the helmet out of it.

He tossed it to Ichigo, "Put it on, Strawberry."

"It's Ichigo!"

Kenpachi smirked in response and tugged the helmet over his head for him while Ichigo tried to push his hands away and do it himself. Kenpachi seemed to derive some enjoyment in making Ichigo do things he didn't really want to do.

He finally got the helmet on _without _Kenpachi's help, or maybe in spite of, and Kenpachi got on to the bike.

"You aren't going to wear a helmet?"

"Don't need one." He started up the bike and glanced at Ichigo with a feral smile. "When we get going, hold on to me, don't be a prude about it, Strawberry."

"I'm not a prude, and my name is Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, Strawberry, it's the same thing. Now get on." Ichigo sighed and slid behind Kenpachi awkwardly.

Kenpachi felt the timid hands set themselves on his shoulder before he shook his head. "You got to put them around my waist Strawberry; I got to steer with my arms."

Of _course _he had to. If there wasn't anything that felt weirder than sitting so close to another man like this, it was sitting close to another man and putting his arms around his waist. Once Kenpachi felt the arms go around his waist he hit the gas. Ichigo was startled into gripping even harder against his stomach.

Yachiru squealed happily and leaned forward in her seat as they went even fast. Once Ichigo got over the initial adrenaline rush, he started to enjoy the feel of air rushing past his face and the bike between his legs. He also noticed the body he was _clinging _to. Oh gods! He loosened his grip and relaxed slightly. He was definitely right in his initial assumption that Kenpachi was strong.

Kenpachi liked the feeling of Ichigo's arms around him. He had thought at first that Ichigo was weak, but he had proved himself strong in a fight, and now with his arms around his torso, Kenpachi could also feel the physical strength as well. Not in Kenpachi's league, but not scrawny in any sense of the word.

They were almost out of the city and there was a long stretch of high way mostly clear of cars. Kenpachi grinned crazily and pulled back on the throttle, making Ichigo yelp audibly and tighten his arms. Yachiru laughed and raised her hands in the air in excitement. Ichigo pressed his body close to Kenpachi's back and laid his head on his back with his eyes squinted shut.

He felt Kenpachi chuckle and it made him scowl. That damn bastard! They took an exit at the same high speed and Ichigo swore they must be parallel with the damn pavement as they took that turn; it was only the side car that convinced him otherwise. That side car must have lifted up in the air a good foot though. Ichigo was very thankful for it serving as a counter balance to their weight.

They finally slowed down as they went into a more forested area and finally pulled into the castle. Ichigo shakily got off of the bike and glared at Kenpachi who was smirking at him. He took off the helmet and had to dodge Kenpachi's hand that was trying to ruffle his hair.

Yachiru leaped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ichi-chan! Did you have fun?"

Ichigo glowered at Kenpachi, but smiled at Yachiru, "Yeah."

"Yay!" She hopped off and ran into the castle.

"Did you enjoy that Strawberry?"

"Who could enjoy themselves on that death trap!?"

Laughing, Kenpachi strolled to the castle, "I know you did. Even as scared as you were, you had fun."

"Hey! I wasn't _scared_!"

"Sure Strawberry, the arms locked around me said otherwise."

"They were not _locked _around you…" Ichigo mumbled, and then his eyes flared with anger, "And it's not Strawberry!"

"First we got to get you suited with a weapon." Ichigo looked at him with interest. "It's not hard, try out a few of the swords or whatever else and seeing which one works best for you with balance and length et cetera."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully as Kenpachi showed him into the weapons room. There was much more to it than the weapons rack in the courtyard that was solely for practicing. There were so many different kinds of weapons, even hatchets. Ichigo looked around hesitatingly, but he knew that he was going right for the swords.

Ichigo was strong, but he was also fast so he didn't want to get a sword that was so heavy it was hard to move around, regardless of whether he could carry it or not. If the sword was too long or the balance was off he would have to work harder to keep the tip up, he picked a few swords up experimentally, but none of them felt quite right.

He glanced at Kenpachi who had taken off the jacket and was leaning against the door frame casually with his arms crossed. If there had been a woman in the room Ichigo would have accused him of using that pose to bring more attention to his muscles and body. Never mind that it drew Ichigo's attention.

"How did you figure it out?"

Kenpachi shrugged, "Just got something that wouldn't break if I swung it with all of my strength that was sharp."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, like that was any help to him. He turned back to the swords and studied them. There was one in the corner that was calling out to him, it was completely black, the handle the hilt and the blade itself. The sheath beside it was white. He lifted the sword up and felt it settle into his grip. He twisted it through the air a few times experimentally and smiled. Yes, this one was it.

"I see I am going to have to teach you how to use it." Kenpachi's voice broke through his revelry of the sword.

Ichigo frowned at him, but he knew that he had no experience fighting with a sword. He was used to fighting with his body and reiatsu.

"Come on, let's go outside."

Kenpachi had apparently gotten his own sword while Ichigo was looking around; it was very long and serrated irregularly along its length. It looked dangerous, even more so in Kenpachi's hands. Ichigo suddenly was not getting a very good feeling about this fight. He had no idea what Kenpachi was capable of…he wouldn't like…kill him…would he?

Maybe not, but better safe than dead. Kenpachi had taken him out to the courtyard. "Since you don't know anything about fighting," Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "since you don't know anything about _sword _fighting, I'm going to go over the basics with you. It wouldn't be fun if I beat you so easily. Don't get any ideas about me being a mentor, I just know you have potential and I want some good fights from you."

Ichigo snorted, "You shouldn't worry about that."

Kenpachi grinned, "I figured, just thought I should lay it down now."

Ichigo nodded.

"Good, then. First thing is your stance. If you defended yourself in that position you would be easily over powered or forced around. What you want to do is be able to protect yourself from the attack and be able stand your ground against it."

He glanced over Ichigo's form with a grin. "You're strong, so you probably won't have any problem with that, but if you don't put your strength into catching the attack and pushing back, then that strength goes to waste."

Kenpachi went into his own defense pose with his knees slightly bent and his sword slightly raised with both of his hands gripping it. "Stand like me." Ichigo looked a little unsure, but tried to mirror it. "You're not bending your knees right."

"I'm bending them just like you!"

"No your not- here, like this." Kenpachi set his sword aside and moved behind Ichigo, using his leg to spread Ichigo's legs a little farther apart and then he grabbed his hips. "Settle your weight on your toes, not the balls of your feet." Ichigo blushed red and did as he asked. "That's good Strawberry."

"Ichigo!"

Kenpachi moved his body away from Ichigo although he wanted to stay in that position and tease the berry a little longer. "Now I'm going to attack you."

"What? Aren't we going to use practice swords. We could hurt each other."

Kenpachi laughed, "You can heal your wounds and nothing can cut me."

"I don't want to test how much I can heal, and what do you mean nothing can cut you."

"I promise not to do anything _too _life threatening to you and one of my powers is that nothing can pierce my skin."

Ichigo looked a little dubious, but raised his sword anyways Kenpachi came at him fast, swinging his sword down in a flash that Ichigo barely caught. He brought his sword up to meet Kenpachi's and it felt like a tremor went through his body, resonating from his arms. Fuck this guy was strong!

Kenpachi grinned down at him menacingly and pulled himself away from Ichigo.

"Good! Not many can defend against one of my attacks." He pulled away and attacked again. This went on for most of the afternoon until they took a break for food around 4.

They hung out in the large kitchen while Kenpachi pulled out stuff for sandwiches, most of it consisted of left over roast beef with some vegetables and spread brought out as after thought. Ichigo rolled his eyes and made him sandwich with a moderate amount of meat while Kenpachi pretty much just took the cow and put some crackers on either side of it.

After eating, Ichigo stretched his body out and checked the time. "I should probably go home now."

Ichigo wouldn't call what Kenpachi did as pouting, but it was definitely a disgruntled look. "If you lived here it wouldn't be a problem." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I have to finish school; it's only for another month." Kenpachi grunted in response. "I also have school tomorrow, so I couldn't stay longer anyways."

Kenpachi snorted, "Whatever man. But we are going to continue this fight tomorrow."

"I just said I have school tomorrow. And wasn't it more like you teaching me how to fight, than a fight?"

"Eh, same difference. And come _after _school."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I come to get you in the middle of school whether you want to or not."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "I'll talk to my dad tonight; he probably won't like me going out yet again."

Kenpachi snorted and stood up, stretching his hands above his head and cracking his back. His shirt rose up to reveal a bit of his stomach that was tan and toned. Ichigo looked away immediately making Kenpachi laugh.

"You could always tell him I'm taking you on another _date._ That would make him happy."

In the middle of taking a sip of his drink, Ichigo sputtered and coughed, then glared at Kenpachi.

"Asshole. What's your number so I can call?"

"Ahh, and here I was thinking you would never ask."

Glaring, Ichigo typed the number into his cell phone and saved it into his contacts list. Kenpachi went to go get his jacket and Ichigo pulled his on as well as his gloves. They both went outside with Ichigo in front. Kenpachi had been watching the boy all day, but he had to say that this was the best view yet.

Strawberry didn't walk in a feminine or masculine way, and Kenpachi liked it. Kenpachi was never very fond of the male sex in a romantic way, but little Berry had such a nice ass he couldn't help but watch it. The kid had a nice body and an even nicer ass.

Forcing his eyes away from the view, Kenpachi moved to the bike to remove the side car. "Pinky not coming with us?"

"No, it's more fun without the side car anyways; you can go faster and lean into the curves."

Mentally gulping, Ichigo put the helmet on and climbed behind Kenpachi and put his arms around his waist. 'I'm going to have to get him his own jacket.' Thought Kenpachi, he could just picture the little berry in a stiff leather jacket with all the zippers and that scowl on his face, he would look absolutely adorable.

Kenpachi drove the motorcycle even faster than before just for the amusement of Ichigo clutching onto him like he was a life line. Although he supposed, that was just what he was to Ichigo on the bike. It still amused him though.

They arrived safely at Ichigo's house much to Ichigo's relief. He got off hastily and gave the helmet back to Kenpachi.

"Um, Kenpachi thanks. I know you're just doing it because you want me to get strong enough to fight, but it's still cool."

"No problem Berry."

"Ye- wait, Berry? What happened to Strawberry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. No problem _Strawberry._"

"It's Ichigo!"

"I thought it was Strawberry?"

"Ugh! I'll call you later."

"Later Berry."

"Ichigo!"

His dad, unfortunately, was very willing to let him go on another 'date.' Why couldn't his dad be normal? So he called Kenpachi after dinner and tried not to chuckle at the excited squealing of Yachiru in the background.

"My dad said I could go again today."

"Good, I'll pick you up from school."

"Couldn't you pick me up from my house? I want to drop off my stuff and change."

Kenpachi grunted, "I'll pick you up at school and then drive you to your house. It'll be faster that way."

"You're pretty eager to see me, huh?"

"Who wouldn't be eager to have a Strawberry like you around?" Ichigo cursed at him and then hung up.

Across the city Kenpachi was hanging up his own phone and stretching out on the couch. "You like Ichi-chan, don't you Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Hn, he's a pretty good sword fighter for someone who hasn't ever been taught. It's fun sparring around with him. It will be even better when he knows more."

"Do you want him to join our pair, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked happily.

"Hn, yeah. But that decision is not up to us, it's up to Byakuya. I'll ask though."

"Good! I like Ichi-chan, and I like how Ichi-chan makes Ken-chan act."

"Hn?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at Yachiru, asking her to explain her statement.

"Ken-chan is a lot more playful with Ichi around."

"Yeah, that Ichi-berry is too fun to tease."

"Ichi-berry! What a good nickname."

Kenpachi chuckled evilly, "Use it. But don't tell him you got it from me; tell him you heard that Kuchiki girl saying it."

"Okay Ken-chan!"

Please review guys! I'm putting a lot of effort into this and it makes me feel underappreciated when the number of views are far great than the amount of reviews. If you like it or dislike it, tell me so!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

P.S: Thank you to pantaloon on adult fan fiction for finding some mistakes in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!!

Chapter 4

Kenpachi picked Ichigo up with the same bike he did the day before minus the pink haired ball of energy. His friends stared as the large man tossed him a helmet like this was a natural occurrence. Even Rukia elbowed him in the side and sent him a questioning look although she knew him.

His friend Orhime Inoue giggled over it and declared that she was "so happy that Ichigo found a boyfriend." Kenpachi had a good laugh over that while Ichigo stammered his denial. Rukia didn't help at all; in fact she started to giggle with Orhime and egged the situation on.

The girls cooed as Ichigo got behind Kenpachi and wrapped his arms around him while his friend Keigo exclaimed that Ichigo was replacing them and Chad just looked on. Ichigo was very relieved when they pulled away from the school and his freaky friends.

Kenpachi waited outside while Ichigo ran upstairs to change and grab a jacket. His father was luckily in the clinic so Ichigo didn't have to deal with him. Back by the bike Kenpachi couldn't wait for another chance to rib him.

"Ready now, Strawberry?"

"Don't call me Strawberry!"

"Come on Strawberry, would you rather I call you Ichi-berry or Ichi-Chan?" Kenpachi was grinning down at him with his arms crossed and leaning against the bike.

"You could call me _Ichigo!"_

"What fun is there in that?"

"Do you want me to call you Ken-Chan?!"

That made Kenpachi laugh.

"I'm not feminine so you can't use that."

"Are you saying that I am!?"

"Of course you are Ichigo-Chan."

"I think I prefer Strawberry"

"Well Strawberry, your chariot awaits." Kenpachi handed Ichigo the helmet while Ichigo fumed

"But I _definitely _prefer Ichigo!"

"Hop on Strawberry." Ichigo sighed and swung his leg over behind Kenpachi Maybe he should just resign himself to his fate.

20 minutes and a freaked out Ichigo later they arrived at Seretei and got off the bike. Kenpachi ran his eyes over Ichigo's body with a smirk, making Ichigo feel very uncomfortable.

"What?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows like usual.

"What size jacket do you wear?"

"Medium, why?"

Kenpachi gave him a shark's grin in response, "No reason, Strawberry."

Kenpachi got his sword while Ichigo pulled his sword from the room they stored their chosen weapons in. Not a lot of weapons were in there, most Shinigami chose to keep their weapons with them, but Ichigo didn't have that option. If he lived here, then maybe. Ichigo was still uncertain about that.

Kenpachi went out to the fighting area and paused for a second. Ichigo was wearing a loose pair of black pants that rode low on his hips and a tan muscle shirt He had stretched his arms above his head revealing a line of flesh and his sleek hard muscles.

Moving his eyes purposefully away, Kenpachi strode over and told Ichigo to get into his stance.

"We're going to go a little further, today." Kenpachi said, "You know how you can manipulate your reiatsu?" Ichigo nodded, "Well Shinigami run their reiatsu into their weapon to make it more powerful and easier to kill hollows."

Ichigo looked dubiously at his weapon, "Run my reiatsu into the sword?" Kenpachi nodded, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"If your reiatsu isn't strong enough or powerful enough then another Shinigami's weapon can break your sword."

"How come mine wasn't broken by yours?"

"I normally pull my reiatsu back so fights aren't over too quickly; I just pulled it out of my sword completely so I wouldn't break yours until you could do it as well. My pulling back my reiatsu from my sword is why it doesn't have a name."

"A name?"

"Yeah, you usually name your weapons once you get used to it."

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi curiously," But you didn't name yours." He made it a statement.

Chuckling, Kenpachi answered, "I'm not what you would call a sentimental guy and the Shinigami gave up on trying to get me to name it."

Raising his sword, Ichigo contemplated it and then glanced back to Kenpachi. With a sigh he focused on his reiatsu, then formed it in his mind's eye like he was about to shoot it, but instead imagined it running through his sword. At first he felt a slight pressure in the back of his skull, but it lessened and he felt it moving to the sword.

Opening his eyes that he didn't know he had closed, Ichigo looked down at his sword and eyed it. It didn't look any different, but Ichigo could sense a difference about it. He grinned at Kenpachi.

"Good! Remember to keep it nice and sharp, don't flag with it or you'll get killed."

And then Ichigo felt it. Kenpachi was running his reiatsu into his own sword and Ichigo had to concentrate on not stumbling back. How much reiatsu did this guy have? It was overpowering and Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly uncertain about whether his own sword could stand up to that power.

Feeling his confidence waver, Ichigo hardened his resolve and pushed more of his reiatsu into the sword. Kenpachi grinned at the rise in power and attacked. They slashed at each other and parried and dodged the blows. In the end Ichigo was covered in his own blood from wounds that were only partially healed.

It frustrated Ichigo that no matter how hard he hit Kenpachi, he couldn't even make the smallest scratch on him. In a short lull in their fighting when Ichigo was panting and Kenpachi was looking on, he managed to get at a question, "If you can't be cut, how did you get that scar over your eye and across your chest?"

"Hah! It's interesting that you remembered the scar on my chest! I wasn't always like this; I came into my powers just like you.

Ichigo eyed him as he got his breath back, "How old _are _you, Kenpachi?"

"Why so curious, Ichi-berry?" He laughed at Ichigo's expression, "I'm 25."

"You're 25?" Ichigo's jaw dropped open slightly, "You don't look 25…"Ichigo's voice trailed off as he eyed Kenpachi scrutinizing, thinking about it, he had only assumed that Kenpachi was older because of his height, but even Kenpachi's from wasn't enormous.

Kenpachi was very amused over Ichigo's reaction. The kid was so cute when he was confused. Kenpachi didn't even view Yachiru as 'cute,' but Ichigo was definitely that. He would do well as his and Yachiru's partner. He already asked Byakuya if that was possible and he had said he would consider it. Kenpachi lunged forward with a strike and so the fight began again. Already Kenpachi was able to hold back less, very good.

It was almost seven when they finally called it quits Ichigo was glad he brought a spare pair of clothes with him because his sister would have freaked out at the sight of dried blood. All Ichigo wanted to do was to eat and fall into bed, but he had to shower and change before he even started on his way home. Kenpachi let him use his own personal shower which Ichigo was grateful for.

He had to go through Kenpachi's room to get to the shower and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that the room was nicely decorated. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a large king size canopy bed made of mahogany wood and red and black sheets. There was an armoire in the corner and a large black leather couch for seating, but that was all there was. Ichigo thought it suited Kenpachi.

As Ichigo hopped in the shower Yachiru came into Kenpachi's room with a flying leap. She smiled brightly at Kenpachi and yammered on; she heard something in the bathroom and turned curiously towards it. "Who is that Ken-Chan?"

"Strawberry."

"Ah! Ken-Chan's Strawberry is here!"

Ichigo came out of the bathroom with only a pair of pants on and towel drying his hair. He was quickly pounced on by Yachiru and was forced to drop the towel to grab her. Kenpachi chuckled at the picture it made of this small pink haired girl clinging to a tall, well muscled, young man with no shirt and moist skin…Kenpachi's thoughts seemed to be getting off track.

Right now Yachiru was clinging onto Ichigo like she was a small child and Ichigo was holding her like someone would a toddler. Kenpachi's like for him grew when he saw that Ichigo wasn't looking at her with bored detachment or distaste but genuine amusement. The funny thing was that Yachiru was actually 22 years old although she looked and acted like she was a 9 year old.

After Yachiru finally detaching herself from him, Ichigo finished drying his hair and dressing. He looked exhausted and ready to go home.

"You want to get something to eat on the way back Ichi?"

"Can't you just stick with one nickname?" Ichigo said warily.

"I can, but I won't." Kenpachi replied.

With a sigh, Ichigo continued, "And thanks for the offer but I'm just going to eat at home."

"Alright, Strawberry, you can go home to your comfy bed and sleep."

Ichigo sighed, he wished there was a way to just teleport himself home, it seemed like too much effort to ride the bike home. He dragged himself downstairs and had to put a lot of effort into getting onto the bike. He was so tired and achy that he wasn't even embarrassed that he was resting his head against Kenpachi's back.

As they rode back to Ichigo's house, Kenpachi contemplated his relationship with the Strawberry. Kenpachi didn't like people, Yachiru being the only exception. He liked fighting people and killing them on occasion, but he didn't like them. There were a few Shinigami's presence that he tolerated but he didn't have any friendly relationships with them as he had now with Ichigo.

He had only met the brat a few days ago, but he had already grown on him. Maybe it was his fighting skills or the fire in his eyes that said 'fuck you' to the world, but either way Kenpachi liked him. That didn't mean that Kenpachi felt bad about hurting him or wanting to fight him seriously.

They pulled into Ichigo's driveway and Ichigo got off. "I'm going to pick you up at school at the same time tomorrow."

Ichigo groaned, "Do we have to fight tomorrow, I feel like I got run over by a truck."

"You'll feel better tomorrow; you'll also get assigned your partner or partners tomorrow."

"Okay… thanks again."

"No problem, Strawberry."

Ichigo forced himself to eat the food Yuzu left sitting out for him and then dragged himself up the stairs. He told his dad he was home and collapsed onto the bed after undressing. His body was already feeling better, but he was still so tired. He had never used his reiatsu as constantly as he had today, hopefully tomorrow it would be easier.

Another chapter! And please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week was spent pretty much the same way. Kenpachi steadily came against Ichigo harder and harder with his attacks. Ichigo constantly felt like he was drained of all energy. Event though his body healed all of his injuries, he could definitely feel the strain. Even his dad had noticed and had asked him if he was okay- in his own way of course. It was Saturday morning and Ichigo was feeling relaxed. Byakuya was going to pick him up today because there was a meeting for the Shinigami at Seritei today.

The meeting made Kenpachi slightly disappointed because he didn't get to fight with Strawberry today. But Ichigo was also going to get assigned a partner, so maybe it would be him and Yachiru. It would mean that he would get to spar with the Strawberry even more often. Not that Ichigo getting assigned a different partner other than them would stop him from wanting to fight Ichi-Chan.

Ichigo arrived at the castle a lot less nervous than the last time he has been in a meeting. He was just happy that thus far the meetings had been informal. Hopefully when the time came for formal meetings he would be a lot more comfortable in them. He was a little excited to be meeting his new partner or partners, then he could start some real training.

Not that he didn't learn a lot from Kenpachi's spars, but there were different ways of fighting that he wanted to learn other than the brute strength Kenpachi specialized in. True that he had also taught him basic form, but there was more to fighting than just that. Especially when going against hollows.

Rukia dragged him into the same room as last time, but now there were a lot more people. Rukia pulled him into the front so he didn't get a chance to see all of the people were there and he didn't want to look so obvious by turning around an eyeing people. So instead he talked with Rukia until Byakuya entered.

The meeting started out pretty boring with just reiteration of old meetings that Rukia had already filled him in on. "There have been a lot more sightings of hollows in the city. We suspect that this is because of the increase in spiritual pressure there. In order to do that we are going to assign some Shinigami to stay within the city, it would be easier to send our new member Kurosaki Ichigo and his partner since he already lives there as well as two other members." Byakuya said smoothly.

After that there was nothing more of interest to Ichigo and strangely he was thinking he would rather be sparring with Kenpachi than going through this meeting. Was it really necessary to have? It didn't seem like anything that should be mandatory, and he guessed that other members didn't consider it as such since this was obviously not all of them here.

At last Byakuya called the meeting to an end and asked Ichigo and another member to stay behind that he didn't recognize the name. Before Ichigo could move a muscle Kenpachi was in front of him with Yachiru and grinning like a mad man. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Byakuya. "You can talk to him in a second Zaraki." Kenpachi glowered at him, but stepped back to reveal a man that Ichigo hadn't seen before.

DUN-DUN DUN!! Who is Ichigo partner? Why am I putting this here? Because I was actually going to end it here, but decided not to.

The man had white skin and white hair and strange eyes that were black where there should be white with golden iris.

"This is Shirosaki Hichigo. He is going to be your knew partner Kurosaki." The pale man looked Ichigo up and down and then leered at him, making Ichigo feel very uncomfortable.

"He's a cutie," Shirosaki said to Byakuya before turning to Ichigo, "_Very _nice to meet you, partner."

"Err, nice to meet you, too." Ichigo said cautiously. Shirosaki chuckled lowly and then looped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and grinned at Ichigo's blush.

Kenpachi was watching the interaction with an uncharacteristic scowl. _He _wanted to be the Strawberry's partner. But maybe he could get Byakuya to send him into the city as well. When Shirosaki called Ichigo a cutie and then put an arm around him Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and it was only Byakuya appearing in front of him that kept him from starting a fight with the white haired bastard.

"You wanted to join Kurosaki in the city, correct Zaraki?" Kenpachi nodded and looked over at Ichigo and Shirosaki. Shirosaki was laughing at something and looking like he was undressing Ichigo with his eyes.

"We have already arranged to rent a house in Ichigo's neighborhood. You and Yachiru should be ready to move in tomorrow." Kenpachi grinned as Byakuya moved away and then sidled up to Ichigo and hooked his own arm around his shoulder and jerked him away from Shirosaki.

"Hey Strawberry, let's spar." Shirosaki glowered at him and tried to reclaim Ichigo's shoulder but Kenpachi was already moving him away. Yachiru stuck her tongue out at Shirosaki and then ran after Ichigo and Kenpachi.

Ichigo was actually fairly relieved that Kenpachi had maneuvered him away from his new partner. That guy was way too touchy feely with him. "I thought that we weren't allowed to spar today?" He asked Kenpachi curiously.

Slowing down, Kenpachi paused to think. "Well it didn't like you were too comfortable with that new partner of yours. Shirosaki is a pretty good fighter, though."

"Well thanks for that, is he always like that?" Ichigo hadn't thought that Kenpachi would care if Ichigo was comfortable or not.

Shrugging, Kenpachi answered, "Well I haven't ever really seen him in a setting where he would do that. It could be that he just liked your feminine body, Strawberry."

Ichigo growled and hit Kenpachi hard in the arm. "I am not feminine! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ichigo?!"

"Huh, well it's not like you are girly. You just happen to have a feminine shape even with all those muscles." An amused Kenpachi replied.

"So kind of you to notice what kind of body I have." Ichigo said, grinning at a chance to rib Kenpachi.\

Kenpachi did blink for a second, but then grinned right back at Ichigo. "It's hard not to notice such a cute body."

Ichigo turned red amazingly fast and started to stammer. He really didn't know how to reply to that. Yachiru saved him the chance to responding by leaping onto his shoulder and hugging him.

"We're going to live by you Ichi-Chan!" Ichigo blinked and turned to Kenpachi for an interpretation.

"We're getting sent into the city with Shirosaki to help you out with the hollows." Ichigo smiled at Kenpachi and it made Kenpachi stare. When Ichigo smiled it transformed his face so much, usually his permanent scowl made his eyebrows furrow, but when he smiled his eyes opened up and it made Kenpachi want to look at him all day.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you hurt something that isn't me."

Kenpachi snorted, "I plan to do more than hurt them Ichi."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you haven't done anything more than hurt me so far." That statement made something tighten in Kenpachi's gut, a feeling he wasn't familiar with. It couldn't be guilt…he had never felt guilt before. Besides if he hadn't hurt Ichi a little than Ichi wouldn't have learned as fast as he had.

"Yeah, yeah, Ichi. Whatever you say. Want to get something to eat? I'll take you back to your place afterwards."

Ichigo looked slightly startled, "Uh, sure that sounds great. Let me just tell Rukia I'm leaving." He set Yachiru down and she looked back and forth between Ichigo and Kenpachi curiously.

"You are taking Ichi-Chan out to eat Ken-Chan?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted.

"Do you like Ichi-Chan?"

"Yeah."

"Yay, Ken-Chan!" Yachiru launched herself at Kenpachi. "I am glad you like Ichi-Chan, Ken-Chan!"

When Ichigo returned they set out with Yachiru to eat. They ended up grabbing burgers and Yachiru got a large sundae. Ichigo was surprised that there was no lull in the conversation. When Kenpachi finally took Ichigo home Ichigo it wasn't very late in the afternoon, but it was definitely time for him to be home since he hadn't been home much since this had all started.

"Thanks for the date, Strawberry."

"Thanks for paying _Ken-Chan."_

"No problem, Ichi-berry." Ichigo glowered at him. "I won't make you spar with me tomorrow, figure you deserve a break."

Ichigo smiled and it made Kenpachi feel light inside. "That's great, so I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, later Berry."

"Later." And then he was inside the house and he was gone from his sight. Kenpachi decided to pick up his Berry a jacket this weekend. It would give him more of an excuse to make Ichigo still hang out. He wasn't going to let Shirosaki steel all of his Berry's time.

Okay and now for a vote!!

Should Shirosaki be interested in Ichigo romantically?

Yes, but just flirting.

Yes, but trying to push Ichigo into sex.

No, what the hell? Why did you have to bring Hichigo into this?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry this is so late! I moved to a new house and then I just couldn't find a good place to end it.

Chapter 6

Later that night Ichigo's cell phone rang unexpectedly. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey partner! Hope you weren't sleeping."

"Shirosaki?" What the fuck? "How did you get my number?"

"Bugged it out of that Kuchiki prick." That drawling tone set the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stand up. "So what are you wearing?"

"What do you want, Shirosaki?"

"Gods you sound sexy over the phone."

"Shirosaki!!"

"Call me Shiro. I just called to see if you wanted to meet up tonight and fight some hollows."

"I don't sense any hollows. And it's already 10 o'clock!"

"Come on, Ichi. There's got to be some hollows around here somewhere, now get out here before I drag you out."

"Like you could."

"I could."

"Whatever let me get my sword and I'll meet you somewhere."

"Why meet me somewhere when you can just come right out your window. Nice boxers by the way."

"Eh!?" Ichigo looked up from his place on the bed and saw Shirosaki leering at him through the window. "You bastard!"

"Now, now, Ichi, there is no reason to get worked up."

"I'm half naked and you are outside my window."

"Open up, Ichi. And you shouldn't be ashamed of your body," Shirosaki's eyes moved over his body, lingering on his covered groin and long legs. "You have a beautiful body."

Ichigo shot out of bed and hopped into some pants and threw a shirt on. "I'm coming already!"

"We haven't even done anything yet."

"Shut-up, Shirosaki!"

Grabbing his sword, Ichigo threw open the window and glared at Shirosaki. "Let's go fight some hollows."

They got back at midnight and with a lot of shoving and punching from Ichigo, Shirosaki left to go back to his house. It really was too much fun teasing berry head, made all the more fun knowing that it would piss Zaraki off who seemed to take a real liking to Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking forward to sleeping in the next morning but he had no such luck. His cell ringing woke him and he felt like throwing it across the room, but settled for a sleepy "h'lo?"

"You always sound like you're half asleep when I call, Strawberry."

"Hey, Kenpachi." It was somewhat soothing a familiar to hear Kenpachi's voice.

"I'm moving today, just wanted to see if you wanted to show me around town and then later we could fight some hollows." Kenpachi was hopeless with directions he could always use some extra help, especially if it was from his favorite Strawberry.

"Say yes, Ichi-berry!" A perky voice screamed into the phone, causing Ichigo to flinch away from the phone.

"Good morning, Yachiru."

"Morning Ichi-berry! Come play with me and Ken-Chan!"

"Alright, alright, just let me shower and then I'll get ready."

Dragging the phone away from Yachiru, Kenpachi managed to get a few words in, "We're neighbors now, so just come over when you're ready." Kenpachi quickly gave the address before Yachiru screamed into the phone some more before a chuckling Ichigo hung up.

Ichigo showered, sighing as the warm water cascaded over his strong body. He was very disappointed that he had to get out, but he forced himself to do so. He dressed in a worn pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt with a black skull on it.

Walking over to the house they were staying at, Ichigo grinned to himself over the change in his and Kenpachi's relationship. They started out just sparring and now they were hanging out just for the sake of hanging out. Ichigo strolled up the front walk the house and knocked on the front door. He curiously heard a brief sound of a struggle before the door opened to reveal Shirosaki smiling widely with Yachiru clamped onto his head and tugging it as hard as she could.

"Ichigo! So nice of you to come!"

Ichigo eyed Shirosaki warily and stepped inside. Kenpachi was leaning against the wall just inside, eyeing the spectacle with amusement. "Hey, Strawberry. Come on in." Shirosaki managed to tear Yachiru off of him and didn't hesitate to loop an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Hey Ichigo, I hope you aren't sore from last night, I think I went a little rough on you." Ichigo didn't hear the insinuation in Shirosaki's voice or the growl that is provoked from Kenpachi.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm used to it by now." Kenpachi was narrowing his eyes at the two of them and trying to contain the unexpected anger that boiled within him. He knew that Shirosaki was turning it into something perverted, but it still made him angry and he didn't know why.

Leaning over, Kenpachi jerked Shirosaki off of _his_ Strawberry. Ichigo blinked at Kenpachi and gave him a smile that made Kenpachi grin back at him.

"Have you decided what to name your sword yet, Strawberry?" Asked Kenpachi curiously as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, actually, I was going to name it Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu? Like a morning moon? Nice." Said Shirosaki, feeling slightly left out with Kenpachi hovering over Ichigo.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said, "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, Strawberry."

Ichigo smiled and Yachiru pounced and him and tugged lightly on his bright hair. Let's go to the ice-cream shop!" She declared. Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled again, the girl really grew on him.

"Ice-cream sounds fun; I think I'll come along." Kenpachi glared at Shirosaki, but Shirosaki just smirked at him and followed Ichigo outside.

Yachiru rode on Ichigo's shoulder all the way to the ice-cream shop. There were a hundred different flavors and condiments they could add there and Yachiru mixed sherbet, rocky road and bubblegum ice-cream with peanut butter added in. Ichigo stared at this odd selection and continued to order his own, much plainer, chocolate. Shirosaki made a point of looking at Ichigo lewdly out of the corner of his eye and ordering strawberry.

Glowering, Kenpachi ordered the bubble gum ice-cream trying to refrain from killing Shirosaki. Ichigo was trying to lick his ice-cream, but every time he did, Shirosaki would bump his elbow and he got ice-cream on his face. Kenpachi and Shirosaki both were thinking how cute Ichigo looked when going cross eyes trying to look at the ice-cream at the tip of his nose.

Kenpachi really enjoyed the day they spent together. After ice-cream Yachiru insisted that they go to the amusement park and they enjoyed having fun there under the guise of doing it for Yachiru. Although Yachiru was usually clinging onto Kenpachi, she spent the entire time that she wasn't on rides on Ichigo's shoulders, leaving Shirosaki and Kenpachi to trail behind them trying not to stare blatantly at his ass. Well, Kenpachi was in denial that he was staring and Shirosaki was using his will power not to grab it.

They worked their way back to the house and relaxed on the couch. Kenpachi purposefully sat right next to Ichigo so Shirosaki couldn't paw at him anymore. Shirosaki grumpily took the armchair and glowered as Kenpachi indiscreetly put an arm on the back of the couch with a hand lingering near Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo was not as unaware as some people seemed to think. Shirosaki had gotten increasingly flirty as the day went on and Kenpachi was reacting oddly to it, seeming to want to keep Ichigo to himself and away from Shirosaki. Ichigo didn't know why Kenpachi cared if Shirosaki flirted with Ichigo or not. Ichigo found it highly suspicious, but oddly comforting that Kenpachi cared enough to get irritated.

They relaxed for a little while before Shirosaki decided that they needed to go out and destroy some hollows. Ichigo sighed and went to go get his sword.

"Lets split up, Zaraki and Yachiru go that way and me n'Ichigo will go this way." Shirosaki said, gesturing.

"Why do you get Ichigo?" Asked Kenpachi disdainfully.

"Because he is _my _partner, in case you have forgotten. You may have taught him how to use his power more, but I'll teach him the art of fighting." Kenpachi glowered at Shirosaki, but allowed them to leave together with an apologetic smile from Ichigo.

"Do you have a problem with Kenpachi?" Asked Ichigo as they raced over roof tops.

"Nah," said Shirosaki, "I just think it s funny how worked up he gets over you."

"Worked up over me?" Asked Ichigo curiously, they paused as they felt a malicious presence nearby and they approached it cautiously. They quickly disposed of the hollow and returned to the conversation with ease.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how he feels about me."

"You are going to have to be more specific." Said Ichigo, yet he thought he knew what Shirosaki was talking about, just didn't want to admit to it out loud.

"Kenpachi doesn't like people, he refrains from killing some people, but he doesn't like them. He likes you."

"Well, it's not like that is a bad thing, right?"

"Course not, but he is rather possessive over you. I just don't like that he is trying to take your time away from _me."_ Shirosaki emphasized.

"Hah! Seems like you're the possessive one."

"I am very possessive…" came the slow drawl, Ichigo blinked curiously and then Shirosaki was before him with his leering eyes and mischievous grin. Ichigo took a step back and Shirosaki took a step forward, invading his personal space and pressing him against the alley wall.

"What are you doing Shiro…?" He was cut off by insisting lips pressed against his. Ichigo made a squeaking noise and tried to pull his head back but Shirosaki caught the back of his head with one hand and his chin with the other. Ichigo was helpless to pull away from that consuming mouth and tried to push him away at his shoulder but it did nothing to deter Shirosaki.

And then the pressure and the lips were gone. Ichigo opened his eyes to see an angry Kenpachi standing next to him. Shirosaki was a few steps away and rubbing the side of his head where Kenpachi had hit him.

"Ouch…" Said Shirosaki as he frowned at Kenpachi. "What did you do that for?"

Kenpachi glowered at Shirosaki and found that he didn't have a reasonable explanation; it wasn't like he had any say in who Ichigo made out with. But Ichigo was smiling at him now, so it must have been okay.

"Thanks Kenpachi."

"You don't have any say over Ichigo!" Shirosaki growled angrily.

"Neither do you." Ichigo edged away from the two angry men and stood next to Yachiru a safe distance away.

"I'm his partner!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"And you mean something to him!?"

"I met him first and taught him how to fight!"

"You only taught him the basics, after that all you are about are brute strength."

"I don't need to do any of that fancy pansy stuff you add to win a fight."

"Well, we will see, won't we!?" Shirosaki and Kenpachi both drew there swords and made to attack before Ichigo got in the way.

"Not to ruin your guys' fun, but this isn't the place to be doing this." Shirosaki and Kenpachi reluctantly sheathed their swords. "I don't know what that was," he said to Shirosaki, "But I am going to try and forget this ever happened."

"But Ichigo…" Shirosaki whined.

Ichigo stuck his fingers in his ears, "la la la la!" He said and started off with or without them. Shirosaki pouted and whined the entire way back with Ichigo trying to block it out and Kenpachi remaining silent and very pissed off. Ichigo headed back to his house and them to theirs. It was certainly more interesting having them around.

Please review, it makes me want to write more when it's appreciated. Okay and now for a vote!! You can vote more than once!

Should Shirosaki be interested in Ichigo romantically?

Yes, but just flirting: 10

Yes, but trying to push Ichigo into sex: 9

No, what the hell? Why did you have to bring Shirosaki into this: 0

Ha ha, and someone voted for a threesome between Shirosaki, Ichigo and Zaraki, so if you want to vote for that you can. And someone else wanted both ShiroIchi and KenIchi so…

D) Yes, a threesome between them: 2


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the month went by fast, what with fighting hollows and finals coming up

P.S. Pontaloon!! You pointed out a few errors in some of my previous chapters and I was wondering if you were willing to be my beta for this story, as I don't have one.

Chapter 7

The rest of the month went by fast, what with fighting hollows and finals. Ichigo had managed to avoid any more of those kinds of moments with Shirosaki, but not from lack of trying from Shirosaki. Ichigo really didn't know how to react to such forwardness, especially from a man. Shirosaki had also been teaching him how to fight, much to Kenpachi's chagrin, and had been using this as an excuse to put his hands on him.

Luckily, Ichigo was given some time off to study for his finals and take them. He was very relieved when they were finally over. It was a bit of a hassle to have to fight hollows as well as get trained by Shirosaki with Kenpachi putting in his two-cents. Things had been a little…strange between them. Shirosaki had been as flirty as ever and it seemed to piss Kenpachi off.

He had talked to his dad about moving out and it put him into tears. In happiness, though. Ichigo didn't know if he should be insulted or not about his dad being so happy about him moving out. Then his dad started kissing the poster of his wife, talking about how proud he was of his son and decided that he didn't care.

The Shinigami had rented out a different house more in the center of Karakura Town so it would be easier for them to get to the hollows in any direction. The great thing was that the back yard had high fences so nobody could see them when they were sparring or fighting.

That was another thing that Ichigo didn't really know how to handle. Kenpachi was the one who had started him off on how to fight, but now it was Shirosaki's duty to teach him. Where Kenpachi was all about the power of each attack, Shirosaki was all about the form of attack. It was so hard to try and get along with such different personalities and styles of fighting. He tried to take what he could from both of them, but it was hard.

Tomorrow they would be going back to Seireitei to demonstrate how he has improved. He doesn't know who he will be fighting this time so he was a little nervous, but he was still confident in his ability to win. Apparently there was a new concern that needed to be discussed as well.

Over the last month he and Kenpachi had grown a lot closer over the past month. They had spent a lot of time together and his friends had alluded that they were acting like they were a couple. This had resulted in Keigo getting punched soundly by Ichigo. Although Ichigo supposed that it DID seem a little weird, what with Kenpachi picking him up on his motorcycle every day from school and taking him out to dinner…when you put it like THAT, sure it sounded suspicious. But it felt good to spend time with him, so who are they to say it was weird?

Kenpachi thought he was acting like an idiot, even Yachiru had picked up that he treated Ichigo different. Luckily Ichigo was a little naïve about Kenpachi's feelings towards him. But to be honest, Kenpachi wasn't certain what exactly those feelings were, just that there was something different about Kurosaki that he liked. In what way, he didn't know. Shirosaki seemed to think that Kenpachi had a _crush _of all things on Ichigo. Kenpachi didn't have crushes. He had never liked somebody like that, fighting took up his life and it was all that mattered. It was all about looking for the next fight. But here comes the little Strawberry and here he was _sparring _with him, and not beating the crap out of him. Nothing would make him happier than to have a good fight with Berry-Chan, but he also didn't want to actually damage the kid.

He could see where Shirosaki might get the misconception that he had a crush on Ichigo, but Kenpachi didn't think that was it. Sure, he thought Strawberry was gorgeous with those smooth, lithe muscles, soft skin, hair that you couldn't help wanting to run your fingers through…But a crush? How ridiculous.

At the moment Kenpachi was in a Harley Davidson store looking for a jacket for his Strawberry. Nothing too bulky, he wanted to still be able to see Ichigo's frame and not block out the view. He picked a leather jacket that had the standard heavy zipper but only two pockets on the side. Ichigo was going to look so adorable in this with his bright orange hair contrasting nicely with the black!! He couldn't wait to give it to him.

When Kenpachi got back, Ichigo was asleep on the couch and Yachiru and Shirosaki where covering his hand in whipped cream before tickling his face. When Shirosaki heard him come in he looked up with a smirk.

"Doesn't the Strawberry look delicious all covered in whip cream? Good enough to eat, I think." He leaned down and licked some off of Ichigo's cheek, causing Ichigo to wake up; he blinked for a moment at Shirosaki's form hovering above him before he turned bright red and punched Shirosaki square in the jaw. The weird anxiety that had tensed in his stomach disappeared when Ichigo hit him.

"What the fuck!?"

"Ah, Berry-head, just taking a little taste!" Shirosaki licked his lips and Ichigo rubbed his cheek where Shirosaki had licked him and came away with some whip cream.

"What the fuck Shirosaki!?" Ichigo yelled and went to go hit him again. Shirosaki tried to duck away from it but Ichigo managed to catch him on the top of his head with his knuckles. "And no cliché Strawberry and Cream jokes from anybody!" He said, glowering at the cheerful Yachiru and a pleased Kenpachi.

"You're so funny Berry-Chan!" Yachiru said before spraying the rest of the can inside of her mouth.

Ichigo stormed upstairs to wash the whip cream off of his face and after hiding the bag with the jacket in his room, Kenpachi trailed after him. The bathroom door was open and the sight he came upon was mouth watering. Ichigo had taken off his shirt so it wouldn't get wet and there were currently trickles of water running down his chest as he rinsed his face off. Kenpachi just stared hard at him and had to force himself not to trail his hands over the moist chest and lick those droplets. He mentally shook himself and looked at something else before Ichigo resurfaced from the sink.

"Are you nervous, Strawberry?" Ichigo shook his head where water collected and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Eh? Not really, I'm already a Shinigami and I know I can take them."

"Yeah…"Kenpachi drawled and allowed himself to look at that beautiful body one last time before it disappeared underneath the shirt again.

"Do you know what the threat is supposed to be?"

Kenpachi forced his mind away from replaying that delicious scene and put it into the Shinigami mind set. "Um… I think it has to do with a new type of hollows."

"A type of new hollows?" Ichigo frowned and hung the towel back up. "Anything serious?"

Kenpachi shrugged in response, causing Ichigo to sigh. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Kenpachi turned to leave, and then hesitated. "If you ever need help…handling Shirosaki, let me know."

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment, then smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks, I will."

A flush of red rose to Kenpachi's cheeks and he mumbled something out and left. He wasn't _blushing _damn it!! Who did Ichigo think he was, smiling like that? The Strawberry should be the one turning red… What is he going to do with himself?

Please review, it makes me want to write more when it's appreciated. Okay and now for a vote!! You can vote more than once!

Should Shirosaki be interested in Ichigo romantically?

Yes, but just flirting: 18

Yes, but trying to push Ichigo into sex: 13

Yes, a threesome between them: 11

No, what the hell? Why did you have to bring Shirosaki into this: 2

Just so you know, I am serious about a threesome between them, but Kenpachi and Shirosaki would not be doing anything to each other. And Ichigo will be uke!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't a big deal, not really. So what if there was the possibility of him not winning, it wasn't a test to see if he could win, it was a test to see how much he had improved. Finals were over, he would be moving out and he was officially a Shinigami, there was nothing to worry about. Other than, trying to keep Shirosaki's perverted hands off of him, which surprisingly, Kenpachi was a big help with. Ichigo tried not to dwell on that, though. On what that happy feeling in his chest was when Kenpachi was near.

Kenpachi forced Ichigo to ride with him on his bike while Shirosaki drove his own car to Seireitei with Yachiru. He was very amused that even after all of the time spent on the bike, Ichigo still clutched him tightly with his head buried against his back. It was comforting to have someone looking to him for protection, even if it was against something as mundane as wind.

Kenpachi was starting to get very confused about the emotions he was experiencing around Kurosaki. Did he think of the strawberry as a friend? He definitely liked spending time with him, but it seemed like there was more to it. Kenpachi had never been in a relationship and he didn't have anything against homosexuals, but he had never pictured himself as being attracted to males.

But watching as Ichigo walked in front of him in those tight clothes that he likes to wear, he could see the soft flex of his ass as he walked into the castle and it made him want to touch it…anything to feel that muscle underneath his hand. Just out of curiosity to see what it would feel like to grab it and squeeze it. He wondered how Ichigo would respond if he did that. Would he yell and try to punch him or would he moan and arch into the touch…

Thinking about it sent a delicious shiver down his spine and he had to concentrate on not taking advantage of Ichigo. Kenpachi wished that there was someone that could just tell him what his feelings for the boy were so he didn't have this uncertainty. Right now he _was _certain that he didn't want Shirosaki to get a chance at Ichigo, but that didn't mean he necessarily wanted a chance either…

They walked inside and Ichigo was instantly tackled to the ground by Rukia. Kenpachi watched as Rukia gave him a noogie and her older brother watched impassively. It gave him an odd feeling in his chest to watch Ichigo smile at the girl. He brushed it off, though. If those two were going to hook up they would have done so long ago.

The elder Kuchiki sibling made a coughing noise underneath his breath and Rukia finally released Ichigo and helped him up.

"Oi, Ichigo, you ready?" Rukia said as they walked into the meeting hall.

"Yeah, course I am. Do you know who it is yet?"

"Yeah…but remember, you don't need to win. The point is just to show how far you have come." Ichigo looked a little worried with that answered and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Byakuya starting the meeting.

He droned on with the usual meeting procedure bull shit and nearly put Ichigo to sleep, but something he said snapped him awake.

"The new threat is a particularly dangerous one because the opponent generally appears to be just another spirit. For some reason there is a new breed of hollows that look like spirits but have the powers of hollows…and the desire to harm humans and other spirits. They are Arrancars. So far they are not great in number, but they are still very dangerous. From what the other branches of the Shinigami have told me they go for beings of high spiritual energy, so it is very likely that they will show up in Karakura. We don't know much about them, so try and fight them as you would any other hollow." Ichigo turned this new information over in his mind as Byakuya finished up the meeting. His eyes snapped to Byakuya, however when he said his name."

"And Kurosaki please stay after." Fuck! What name did he say? Who was he going to fight? An odd feeling came over him and it took Ichigo to realize that it wasn't nerves or anxiety, but excitement. He was excited to have a serious fight. Gods, was Kenpachi rubbing off on him?

Wait a minute.

He didn't mean it like that.

Ichigo guessed that Shirosaki was also _passing on some traits _to him, as well. He would never have caught the second meaning in his thoughts before he met Shirosaki. Anyways, he strode to the front and grinned at Byakuya. Everybody else had left other than Byakuya, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shirosaki and himself. So…who was he fighting?

Byakuya stepped forward. "We will be fighting with our swords only. Although they will be reinforced with our reiatsu but we will not use our powers in this fight except for that." He eyed Ichigo. Ah, so that was who he was fighting. "I am eager to see how you have progressed."

He swept out of the room, leaving them to follow. Kenpachi batted away Shirosaki's hand from Ichigo before he noticed and put his own arm around Ichigo and leaned heavily into him. "You get to fight the prat! Lucky yooouu… I'd love to fight him myself, but I have been strictly forbidden against it." Kenpachi pouted and Ichigo grinned at him.

"Yeah, lucky me. Maybe I can pay him back for all the time he tore me up with those fucking petals of his." Kenpachi snorted and leaned off of Ichigo long enough so they could walk through the doors outside. Ichigo stretched as he waited for Byakuya to return with his sword. Kenpachi and Shirosaki's eyes both fixed onto Ichigo's ass when he bent over. Rukia saw this and tried to smother the giggle that came out of her mouth. She knew about Shirosaki, but Kenpachi!? That was priceless. She wondered if Ichigo knew that, over even if Kenpachi himself knew.

Kenpachi glared at Shirosaki and walked behind Ichigo and rested his elbows on Ichigo's shoulders and propped his chin on Ichigo's orange head. "You excited, Strawberry?" Ichigo tried to squirm away from Kenpachi and lifted his hands to push the elbows off but Kenpachi caught his wrists with one of his hands and fought not to nuzzle into that surprisingly soft hair. And instead continued to rest his chin on it. It almost appeared as though he was embracing Ichigo from behind now, but he ignored the implication and Ichigo didn't seem to mind after his initial struggle.

"Yeah, can't wait."

Byakuya came out into the fighting area and gave Kenpachi and Ichigo a funny look. Shirosaki was glowering at the pair with jealousy and Rukia sniggered. They backed off so they wouldn't get in their way leaving Ichigo and Byakuya in the center. There was a moment where both of them stood in stance with neither of them moving before they both darted at each other and clashed.

Byakuya's eyes widened at Ichigo's ability to stop his attack so easily as well as the power thrumming through his sword. The broke apart and came at each other again. Byakuya took note of how much faster Ichigo had gotten- for a split second he felt Ichigo's blade held against his throat before Ichigo retreated with a smirk. His eyes narrowed. He had underestimated Kurosaki's ability and if he had been a real enemy, Byakuya would be dead now.

He started to take it seriously. There movement became nothing more than a blur to the normal eye, but Kenpachi and Shirosaki managed to keep up with it. They both grinned as the recognized some of the moves that Ichigo used. The fighting became more intense as violent as both of them started to take less consideration of the possibility that their actions may hurt the other.

Byakuya managed to slash Ichigo's shoulder slightly and Ichigo winced before turning on one of his heals, risking being off balance and slammed the hilt of his sword into Byakuya's knuckles making him drop the sword. The few spectators cheered on the side line and Ichigo fought not to give a smug grin to Byakuya. It would probably come around to bite him in the ass if he did. In stead he bowed at the waist, placing his forehead against his sword hilt as Byakuya did the same.

Shirosaki immediately launched at him and grabbed at his waist as Ichigo walked over to them. Kenpachi promptly hit him on the head with his fist and Shirosaki let go of Ichigo to rub the spot. Yachiru leaped at Ichigo and snuggled her head into Ichigo's shoulder comfortably.

"Come on, Strawberry. I'll treat you to some dinner." Ichigo ignored the nickname and smiled at Kenpachi.

"Thanks, can Rukia come?" He glanced over at Rukia who was fawning over her brother, making sure none of his knuckles were broken. She waved at him to go on without her absent mindedly and returned her attention to Byakuya.

"Guess not." Ichigo said with a grin and allowed Kenpachi to use his shoulder to prop himself up. "I probably have to change first, though. I'm covered in blood." He raised his arm slightly and examined his already healing scratch as well as a few others. Kenpachi happily observed that most were already completely closed and that only faint amounts of blood remained.

"Let's go."

Shirosaki drove Yachiru back to their house and Kenpachi yet again forced Ichigo to ride with him, guilt tripping him slightly that if Kenpachi is going to take him out to eat, the least he could do was ride with him. Ichigo had long since given up questioning why Kenpachi liked Ichigo riding with him on his bike, and he really didn't dislike it as much as he pretended that he did.

Ichigo pulled a face as he slid the jacket over his bloody shirt. He would definitely be throwing this in the washer immediately. Out, damned spot! Not exactly as Shakespeare intended, but it comes down to the same principle.

Kenpachi was very amused with Ichigo's visible grimace. He eyed Ichigo up and down with consideration. He was going to look so adorable with that jacket! Ichigo's birthday was coming up on July 7th and Kenpachi planned on giving the jacket to him then. Ichigo didn't know that Kenpachi knew when his birthday was. Kenpachi smirked, he didn't know what Ichigo was planning on doing with his friends and family, but Kenpachi planned on having Ichigo spend some of that day with him.

With a smile he drove back to their house with Ichigo clinging tightly to him as he intentionally sped recklessly. Eh, the quicker they get back, the quicker they could go get something to eat. Ichigo pressed up against him was just a bonus. Just because he liked feeling someone rely on him, of course. The tingly feeling that raced through his veins had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

**Please review, it makes me want to write more when it's appreciated. Okay and now for a vote!! You can vote more than once!**

**Should Shirosaki be interested in Ichigo romantically? Last chance to vote!!**

**Yes, but just flirting: 25**

**Yes, but trying to push Ichigo into sex: 14**

**Yes, a threesome between them: 18**

**No, what the hell? Why did you have to bring Shirosaki into this: 2**

**Just so you know, I am serious about a threesome between them, but Kenpachi and Shirosaki would not be doing anything to each other. And Ichigo will be uke!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**And the final results are…Shirosaki just flirting with Ichigo! But due to the overwhelming votes for a threesome I will consider writing a three-shot with a threesome between Kenpachi, Ichigo and Shirosaki. There is a vote at the end of the chapter for it.**

Chapter 9

Ichigo was very comfortable in his bed. He was warm and curled deep underneath the covers with a soft pressure on top of him. He didn't want to wake up, but the soft pressure wiggled and he opened his eyes in confusion. He wiggled a little and pushed the covers back to discover what it was to see Yachiru laying on top of him with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday, Ichi-berry!" She said gleefully.

Ichigo blinked at her and promptly pulled the covers back over his head.

"Oh, no you don't, Ichi-berry!" She said and tugged them back. The result was a tug of war that Yachiru ended up winning by letting go, causing Ichigo to fly back a little and hit his head on the headboard. He groaned as Yachiru promptly stole the covers and raced downstairs with them half flying, half dragging after her.

He reluctantly got up and saw that it was 9 in the morning. Ugh, his friends would be coming over soon to drag him off for a party and presents. He loved his friends, but they were too much, sometimes. He took a shower and looked at himself blearily in the mirror. He turned 18 today. He was officially an adult. Somebody knocked on the door and he opened it without thinking, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet.

There stood Kenpachi who was now staring at him for some reason. Ichigo yawned and rested an arm on the door frame. "Can I help you with something, Kenpachi?"

"Uh…" Kenpachi stared at that body. He wanted to do…something. Why was looking at Ichigo half-naked making him so…antsy? He couldn't quite put a word to how he was feeling. "Happy birthday." Kenpachi mumbled out and Ichigo smiled in his ignorance.

"Thanks."

"How long are you going to be hanging with your friends?" Kenpachi said, still mumbling so that Ichigo could barely hear him.

"Eh, I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking I could take you out for birthday dinner?" Kenpachi said as he looked anywhere except at Ichigo and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He had taken Ichigo out before, why was he acting like this?

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Ichigo said with a large smile, he cocked his hip slightly to the side and propped his hands behind his head, unknowingly presenting a very seductive picture to Kenpachi who was starting to drool. "It's a date." Ichigo said and closed the door so he could finish getting ready for the day.

Kenpachi stared at the door. Did he just say…?

"I thought we weren't dating, Strawberry!" Kenpachi shouted through the door, trying to gain some face after all that sheepish mumbling he did. It was well worth it to hear the muffled cursing through the door from said adorable strawberry.

Ichigo and his friends met at Rukia's house for the party. It wasn't anything real special, just them hanging out with cake. Ichigo was secretly a big fan of sweets so he was very much into that. He got teased by Ishida a lot for his obsession, but it was worth it when he took a bite of that sugary morsel.

Chad also had an obsession, but instead of sweet things it was with cute things. Chad thought Ichigo was really cute when he ate sweet things. Right now he was moaning as he took a bite of cake and his eyes were fluttering shut in an adorable picture of bliss. It was awkwardly similar to a look of orgasm, but Chad still thought it looked cute. Inoue was blushing at the picture Ichigo made and Rukia was silently laughing at Ichigo's unawareness towards what he was doing.

When his friends had suggested plans for that night, Ichigo had blushed and stammered that he already had plans. They were curious at first and wouldn't stop teasing him about his date until he told them it was with a guy. His friends were silent for a moment before Ishida burst out laughing.

"I never took you for swinging that way!" Ishida said. Ichigo stared for a few moments as his other friends started giggling as well before he turned bright red.

"Not like that!" Ichigo said as he turned bright red. "He's just a friend!"

Rukia snorted. "Who is it…Shirosaki or Kenpachi?" Ichigo, if possible turned even redder.

"Who are they?" Inoue asked curiously.

"Just some friends of ours you guys don't know…" Ichigo muttered out.

"Friends we don't know!" Keigo shouted irritably. Ichigo and Rukia smirked at him; they always loved teasing Keigo with not being in the loop.

When Ichigo finally got back home he was glad to be away from everybody. He was a bit of an introvert, but for some occasions he suffered through the company of others. Yet he was rather happy to be going out with Kenpachi. They had a very strange relationship… Kenpachi would invite him out to places and pay for it, which made Ichigo feel like a girl, but he liked the feeling of being taken care of.

The took off his shoes and walked in the living room only to be stopped by Shirosaki who braced his hands on the door frame and leaned over him with a leer. "Hello, Ichigo…" Shirosaki purred with a smirk. "Shall I give you your birthday spankings?"

Ichigo stepped back immediately from Shirosaki's looming form just as Kenpachi grabbed Shirosaki by the shoulder and yanked him away from Ichigo with enough force to send him sprawling on the floor.

"Hey Kenpachi!" Ichigo said with a smile that Kenpachi wished was reserved for only him. "I was wondering when you wanted to leave."

"How about an hour…" Kenpachi said with a grin as the grumbling Shirosaki picked himself off the floor.

"Hey! Where are you taking Ichi-Chan?" Shirosaki demanded hotly.

"None of your business." Kenpachi said and proceeded to ignore Shirosaki in exchange for watching Ichigo go up the stairs to his room. What a cute kid.

"Leave him alone." Kenpachi said quietly with a dark thunder in his voice that Shirosaki had never heard before. Even when Kenpachi fought, he wasn't angry, he was happy. It made him apprehensive of the large man.

But being the person he was, he just had to push it. "Or what?"

Kenpachi's eyes darkened and he moved faster than Shirosaki could keep up with, "Or I end you right here, right now. Leave him alone." He dropped Shirosaki and went up the stairs. Leaving Shirosaki alone to think about Kenpachi's threat.

He went to his own room which was next to Ichigo's and grabbed the bag that had Ichigo's present in it. He put it beside Ichigo's door so he wouldn't see it and then rapped on the door with his knuckles. "Oi! Strawberry!"

Ichigo opened the door and cocked his head slightly at Kenpachi. "What's up?" He said and stepped back a little to let Kenpachi into the room.

"Happy birthday!" Kenpachi said with a grin and thrust the bag at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked and opened it, his curious expression quickly changed into a beaming smile as he pulled out the jacket.

"Thank you!" Ichigo shouted uncharacteristically and threw his arms around Kenpachi. Kenpachi chuckled and actually lifted Ichigo up so he rested on Kenpachi's hips and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist to secure him there comfortably. Neither of them realized the position they were in until Ichigo lifted his head off of Kenpachi's chest and their faces were inches away from each other. They had been close before in sparring, but never was Ichigo anywhere near eye level with Kenpachi as he was now.

Ichigo blushed and started stuttering but Kenpachi acted like nothing was wrong even though on the inside he was simultaneously gleeful and anxious. He slowly let Ichigo back down to his feet and mentally shuttered at the feeling of that body pressed against his. If he wasn't careful the friction alone would give him an erection.

"I'm glad you like it." Kenpachi said in a low voice.

"I'm just going to…get ready." Ichigo said with the blush still gracing his cheeks.

"We're going to that Italian restaurant on fifth, so dress nice." Ichigo nodded and then looked hesitatingly at Kenpachi.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing is too expensive for my little Strawberry." Kenpachi said, well aware of the innuendo but pretending not to notice.

"When am I going to get you to call me Ichigo?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly. Kenpachi noticed that he didn't say anything about Kenpachi calling him _his _little Strawberry. "And I'm not little."

Kenpachi grinned with his teeth flashing sharply and stepped closer to Ichigo, towering over his 5 foot 9 inch frame with his own 6 foot 7 inch one. "Oh really?" Kenpachi said. He was nearly a foot taller than Ichigo.

"Well you can't really compare my height to yours!" Ichigo exclaimed, propping his fists on his hips while narrowing his eyes.

"Eh, but you are also a lot _daintier _than me." Kenpachi said smugly. Ichigo stared for a few seconds at him before glaring heatedly.

"I am not dainty!" Ichigo responded.

"Of course not, little Strawberry." Ichigo grumbled, but decided not to press the issue. "I'll let you get ready." He walked out and then poked his head back in, "Oh and Ichigo? Wear the jacket." He shut the door behind him as they both tried not to think about how much like a date their dinner was starting to sound like.

**Should I write a threesome,****NOT RELATED TO THIS STORY,**** with Kenpachi, Ichigo and Shirosaki? Kenpachi and Shirosaki wouldn't be doing anything to each other unless it is through Ichigo.**

**1. Yes!**

**2. No. Idiot.**

**3. Um, well, if you **_**wanted **_**to, it would be nice…But you don't have to or anything!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For dinner Ichigo wore a pair of dark slacks and a tight brown shirt that brought out his eyes. The heavy leather jacket over it gave him a tough yet classy look. He ran some gel onto his fingers and raked them through his hair to flatten it. Normally his hair was spiky on top but the gel weighed his hair down and drew more attention to his face.

When he came down stairs Shirosaki did a double take and stared at him, for once not making a comment. Kenpachi turned to see what Shirosaki was looking at and saw Ichigo. The grin plastered across his face froze as he caught sight of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't notice the reaction because he was too busy gawking at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi wore a red button down shirt and black pants with his standard combat boots that suited the outfit quite well. He had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail that pulled his hair away from his face. Ichigo blushed once he noticed where his thoughts were going and continued down the stairs.

"Oi, Kenpachi, ready to go?" He said nonchalantly.

"Er…" Kenpachi kicked his brain into gear. "Yeah, let's go."

"Why can't I come?" Shirosaki said sulkily as he continued to gaze at Ichigo.

"Cuz it's for Ichi-berry's birthday, so I'm treating him. You have nothing to do with it." Kenpachi growled. He threw on his own jacket and they both headed out. Unknown to both of them, Yachiru peaked her head out the window and watched them, thinking about how great they looked together.

Ichigo climbed behind Kenpachi, admiring the stiffness of the jacket. It also made him feel more like he belonged on the bike rather than just a passenger. He tightened his arms around Kenpachi's waist as they took off and felt adrenaline pump through his veins. As they rode he pondered what the gift signified. It was obviously a pricey jacket, anything with the Harley logo was, and Ichigo wondered why Kenpachi would give him such an expensive gift.

It also showed that Kenpachi planned on being around him and having Ichigo ride with him for awhile. They weren't officially partners, although they now lived in the same house, so Ichigo wondered exactly what their relationship was. Friends? Ichigo liked being around Kenpachi; that much was true, but if it was friendship, it certainly was an odd one.

Kenpachi was curious if Ichigo realized what he was doing. It had become pretty automatic for Ichigo to rest his head on Kenpachi's back to act as protection against the wind. Usually Kenpachi could practically feel the embarrassment coming from Ichigo when he clung onto him, but now it seemed like it was becoming an automatic reaction. It made Kenpachi smile, a real smile, not the crazy blood-lusting grin that he usually wore.

When Ichigo finally detached himself from Kenpachi, they were both sorry to feel the other's heat leave them. The restaurant was pretty nice, and although they both got funny looks, Kenpachi and Ichigo happily ignored them. During dinner they talked about nothing in particular and everything. It felt very natural to the both of them to just relax and enjoy the other's presence. While Kenpachi really enjoyed sparring with Ichigo, he liked just talking with him as well. As much as he wanted to seriously fight Ichigo, now wasn't the time.

Kenpachi still had that blood lust in him that called for fighting and ripping people apart. It was just with Ichigo that he didn't feel the _need _to do it. When they got back to the house, Kenpachi grabbed them some sodas from the fridge and the plopped down on the couch.

"Did you have fun, Ichi-Berry?"

Ichigo nodded through closed eyes and groaned as he rubbed his full belly. "Oh yeah, I thought they were going to have to roll me out of there."

Kenpachi snorted. "Hey, Strawberry, what do you think about us fighting tomorrow, I mean a serious fight. Not to kill or hurt each other, I just want to see where we stand with each other. Find out who is stronger."

For a few moments all Ichigo did was study Kenpachi, then he broke into one of those heart-stopping smiles of his that Kenpachi was so fond of. "I kind of want to as well. I mean, we haven't had a real fight yet, and I want to see if I can beat your ass." With that Ichigo smirked.

"We will see, Strawberry." Kenpachi said affectionately.

Then Yachiru popped up from the back and leaped at them. "Did you bring me back desert!?" She yelled. Ichigo snorted at her typical behavior.

"There's some ice-cream in the freezer. You need help getting it, Pinky?" Ichigo asked fondly.

"Yes please!" She said, enthusiastic over the possibility of sweets. Ichigo pushed himself off the couch and Kenpachi instantly swiveled his head to watch him walk. Those pants really did accentuate his tight little-

"When are you going to tell him you like him?"

Kenpachi turned his head to Shirosaki. "What do you mean?"

Shirosaki was slouched over with his hands in his pockets, looking very sullen. "It's obvious that you like the delicious little berry. Why haven't you told him already?"

"What makes you think that I like him?" Kenpachi said calmly, but inwardly pissed at how Shirosaki was talking about HIS Strawberry. Fucking albino bastard.

In response Shirosaki gave him an 'are you an idiot' look with an eyebrow raised. "Well if you don't like him then stop getting in my way."

Kenpachi growled and glanced towards the kitchen. "Alright…maybe I like him. So stay the fuck away from him."

Shirosaki snorted. "I can't promise that, I'm his partner, remember? If you don't make your move soon, I will."

Kenpachi glared at him and started to take a step towards him when Yachiru burst into the room, followed by a much slower moving Ichigo.

"Ice cream!" She shrieked, holding the large bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Ichigo stopped when he saw the two of them, both on their feet and glaring at each other. He just looked at them for a few seconds and then sat down as though nothing happened and started to eat his own large portion of ice cream. Oh sweet deliciousness!

Kenpachi and Shirosaki watched with their mouths slightly parted as Ichigo devoured his ice cream. Why hadn't Kenpachi seen this before? It looked like Ichigo was having an orgasm with his eyes fluttering shut and moaning as he licked the ice cream off his spoon. Kenpachi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to make wipe the drool away that way forming there. Would Ichigo look like that as he writher underneath him as he buried his cock into that tight-

"I'll be in my bunk…" Shirosaki muttered and then ran upstairs. Ichigo blinked after him and then shrugged, going back to his wonderful ice cream.

**READ THIS!!**

**If anyone can name the series I got that quote "I'll be in my bunk," I will write a Kenpachi/Ichigo OR Shirosaki/Ichigo three-shot of their choice. If more than one person gets it, I will write more than one. Here is a hint…it's from a sci-fi series.**

**VOTE!!**

**Should I write a separate threesome, NOT RELATED TO THIS STORY, with Kenpachi, Ichigo and Shirosaki? Kenpachi and Shirosaki wouldn't be doing anything to each other unless it is through Ichigo.**

**1. Yes! 15**

**2. No way.4**

**3. Um, well, if you **_**wanted **_**to, it would be nice…But you don't have to or anything! 2**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo twisted his sword and hooked the tip in Kenpachi's handle, forcing Kenpachi to open his hand, he flipped the sword in the air and it landed a few feet away

These are the ones who got the series, Firefly, right:

Icy moon86

My Renji-kun

seventhSINwrath

seiri-sama- "The Bodyguard" in _Like a Tiger Treading on the Flowers_

hoshiseven

90McPhee

YaoiBK

Alasse Telrunya

Tannarogue

**Mayablackwolf, Jess249, Aka Tonbo and Nusko- you also got it right, but I don't know how to contact you. Please include in your review what pairing you would like for the three-shot and, if any, specific plot details. **

**Congratulations, you guys get a three-shot written for you! They will be posted on and , so no need to fear, those who didn't answer or answer correctly, you will still get to read them!**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER, they don't go all the way yet, but underage readers shouldn't read it. **

Chapter 11

The tricky part was finding a place that Kenpachi and Ichigo could get into a serious fight without interruptions. Sparring between themselves was fine with the Shinigami, but when it concerned Kenpachi, all bets were off. So Kenpachi had to find a place where civilians or Shinigami wouldn't disturb them.

The solution was an abandoned warehouse in the outer part of the city. There was enough room for them to move around and there wasn't anybody near that could hear them. Kenpachi was a little worried that their crashing reiatsu would draw hollows, but he figured that he could take care of any of them.

Kenpachi convinced Yachiru to distract Shirosaki so he and Ichigo could sneak out without them tagging along. Shirosaki would probably get in the way and Kenpachi wanted it to be just one on one. The morning of the fight Kenpachi felt shivers of anticipation wracking his body that he hadn't felt before. Most fights he got into were with hollows because the Shinigami were too pansy-ass to fight him except for a few.

But Ichigo was different. Ichigo was always different, in every aspect. Kenpachi had finally admitted to himself that he liked the Strawberry, but he had no idea if Ichigo felt the same way. Sure, they spent a lot of time together and Ichigo liked him, but there was a big difference between liking someone and _liking _someone. Kenpachi felt like he was in grade school with thoughts like that.

When they arrived at the warehouse the first thing they did was toss their jackets to the side and stretch. Well, Ichigo stretched and Kenpachi watched him. Ichigo thought there was something unusually disconcerting that glinted in Kenpachi's eyes as he watched them, but he shrugged it off as eagerness to fight.

They faced each other with the silent question of 'are you ready?' showing in both of their eyes. With a respectful bow of acknowledgement they paused and then attacked. Unlike previous battles Ichigo had been in, Kenpachi strove to deliver blows that would cripple him and aimed to harm. Ichigo returned the attacks with equal fervor and determination.

Ichigo cried out sharply when Kenpachi's sword cut particularly deep and Kenpachi faltered slightly. He really didn't want to hurt Ichigo, the only reason he decided to fight Ichigo was because Ichigo could heal his wounds. But that cry sounded _painful_. But Ichigo quickly got over the pain and slashed at Kenpachi violently. He hadn't healed yet, but that was no reason to let down his guard.

While Kenpachi was distracted with his concern over Ichigo's well being, Ichigo took the opening and thrust his sword forward, not aiming for Kenpachi's body, but for his hand. He twisted his sword and hooked the tip into Kenpachi's handle, forcing Kenpachi to open his hand, he flipped the sword in the air and it landed a few feet away. Kenpachi stared at him for a moment in disbelief before lunging at him and grabbing the wrist that held Zangetsu, twisting the wrist harshly and making Ichigo drop it in pain.

Kenpachi hooked his leg behind Ichigo's knee and forced him to fall on his back. Ichigo cried out at the suddenness of it and tried to regain the upper hand. Kenpachi flattened his body over Ichigo's and forced him to be still. Ichigo didn't have any strength or energy left to throw Kenpachi off.

"You may have won the battle, but I won the war." He whispered harshly into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo glared up at him, knowing that the words were true. He may have disarmed Kenpachi, but Kenpachi was still able to defeat him in the fight.

Kenpachi stared down at Ichigo, very aware of their close bodies and mingling breaths. Ichigo was looking at him with the same intense stare with thoughts racing through his brain. Even with Kenpachi on top of him he felt a wave of affection for the other Shinigami. Kenpachi who made him feel protected despite pinning him against the cold hard floor. Kenpachi who Ichigo had grown to…like? Was that what this feeling was? This desire to be even closer to Kenpachi in some way although they were already pressed against each other?

There was a moment of silence before Kenpachi crashed their lips together, drawing a surprised yelp from Ichigo that was muffled my their lips. Kenpachi moved his hands to the back of Ichigo's head and cupped him in uncharacteristic gentleness completely opposite of the mouth that was intent on devouring Ichigo whole. This was what Ichigo wanted, how could they get closer? Ichigo wanted more of Kenpachi. Neither of them even considered stopping. Their current actions were heaven because, although they still felt the same things, they interpreted them differently before.

Ichigo had lifted his own hands to fist Kenpachi's hair, moaning in pleasure. Gods, it felt good to be doing this, to have Kenpachi on him and kissing him so passionately. To have Kenpachi's muscular form pressing down on him, making him feel oppressed and safe at the same time.

The receptive mouth of Ichigo's was so enticing to Kenpachi. He didn't want to think and he wanted more of it, more of that body. He moved his hands from the back of Ichigo's head to underneath his shirt, smiling into the kiss at the feeling of such soft skin covering hard muscle.

Ichigo twitched at the feeling of Kenpachi's calloused hands on his torso, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The roughness of them was amplified by the unusual sensitivity of his skin. That sinful mouth disappeared so Kenpachi could yank of Ichigo's shirt, and then his own shirt. Ichigo stared at the hard body in front of him. He wanted to taste that tan skin and feel those wiry muscles with his tongue.

But he didn't get the chance because Kenpachi's mouth was back and their saliva was mingling in such a delightful way as Kenpachi's tongue probed his mouth. Ichigo distantly felt Kenpachi unbutton his pants and push them down a little to wrap his hand around Ichigo's erection. Ichigo bucked and tossed his head back at the pleasure. He could feel Kenpachi's own erection on his thigh and it turned him on so much.

He reveled in the feeling as Kenpachi pushed his pants and boxers down even further to get better access. He didn't notice that the harsh kissing made his lips bleed lightly because he was so focused on the pleasure. The strength behind the kisses made Ichigo ache in a way he didn't recognize. Everything felt so _good… _

While Ichigo was distracted Kenpachi circled a dry finger around Ichigo's entrance and pushed it in. Ichigo cried out and bucked his hips away from the pain, pressing his hands against Kenpachi's chest to push him away. "Oh stop, stop, stop!" He sobbed. Kenpachi stilled his movements and looked down at Ichigo who was cringing in pain. Kenpachi froze immediately and pulled his hand away.

"Oh, Strawberry I'm sorry, shhh…" He wrapped his arms around the crying Ichigo and pulled him into his lap. Ichigo laid his head against Kenpachi's warm chest and tried to stop crying. He didn't know why he was crying, it had been amazing but that stabbing pain from just one finger made him forget all the pleasure.

Kenpachi felt awful for hurting his little berry. He was just so into it, he didn't think about it, he just did it. He was coming down slowly from his own aching want in his loins. But his Strawberry was crying in his arms so he didn't think about that, he just worked on comforting him.

Kenpachi rocked Ichigo back and forth and pressed kisses along his hair, neck and shoulders, any skin that was within reach. Ichigo's sobs had quieted down and he was cuddling into Kenpachi's embrace and tightened his own arms around Kenpachi. The feeling of their warm naked chests against one another brought a lot of simple pleasure to the both of them.

Ichigo fit so nicely in his arms and was so strangely natural. Ichigo was straddling his lap unconcerned with his unbuttoned pants. Once the noise from Ichigo stopped all together, Kenpachi moved his hands up and down Ichigo's bare back and over the top of that round ass of his. It felt nice just holding Strawberry like this.

Ichigo sniffled once and moved his head. He felt a little embarrassed, but tried not to let it show. Instead he nuzzled into the chest that was holding him, fascinated by the skin. It was very firm, he wondered if Kenpachi's skin was as sensitive as normal skin because it couldn't be scratched or pierced. He nipped at it lightly in curiosity and Kenpachi groaned.

"Berry…"Kenpachi hissed out in pleasure and slight warning, apparently it _was _still sensitive. "You shouldn't do that unless you want to continue."

"Don't call me Berry…" Ichigo mumbled into Kenpachi's chest, but stopped his actions. Kenpachi chuckled, it was so hard to take him seriously when he looked so adorable.

"Are you…okay?" Kenpachi asked hesitatingly.

"I'm fine…" Ichigo replied.

"I'm sorry Berry, I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

Ichigo looked up from Kenpachi's chest and their eyes locked. It was intense and they both could feel the heat and passion between their locked gaze.

"This comforting thing…"

Ichigo laughed lightly and returned his head to its previous spot. "This is just fine…great. It's comfortable." And it was. Ichigo had never had another's mans presence be so relaxing. Ichigo felt safe in Kenpachi's arms.

**VOTE!!**

**Should I write a separate threesome, NOT RELATED TO THIS STORY, with Kenpachi, Ichigo and Shirosaki? Kenpachi and Shirosaki wouldn't be doing anything to each other unless it is through Ichigo.**

**1. Yes! 17**

**2. No way.5**

**3. Um, well, if you **_**wanted **_**to, it would be nice…But you don't have to or anything! 2**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Warning! Fingering in this chapter! Not for underage readers!**

Chapter 12

When they both got home the first thing Kenpachi did was drag Ichigo through the house and up the stairs into his room. Ichigo wrinkled his eyebrows and started to say something, but Kenpachi didn't give him a chance before he literally picked Ichigo up and threw him onto the bed. Ichigo squeaked and sat up, wondering what the _fuck _was going on, before Kenpachi was on him at covering his lips like Ichigo was the last drink of water in the world.

It was an imperfect kiss, Kenpachi's tongue seemed slimy as it prodded Ichigo's mouth and he nipped a little too forcefully, but it was the imperfectness of it that made Ichigo crave more. He kissed back with the same intensity, trying to keep up with the motions Ichigo was making with his tongue, but failing miserably. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice when Kenpachi shoved his hands up Ichigo's shirt, eager to feel more skin.

He _did _notice, however, when Kenpachi brushed those callused hands against his nipples, making Ichigo throw his head back and moan at the unexpected contact. Kenpachi growled at the loss of those lips and quickly reclaimed them. Ichigo moved his own hands underneath Kenpachi's shirt, reveling in the hard muscle. Kenpachi drew his mouth away from Ichigo's and made a messy trail of saliva across Ichigo's cheek and down to his neck. Ichigo fisted Kenpachi's hair and breathed harshly at the action, desperate for more contact.

Kenpachi got irritated with Ichigo's shirt being in the way and pulled away long enough to yank it off of Ichigo, and then took off his own shirt. Ichigo watched in fascination as his muscles stretched to take the shirt off. While Kenpachi was still pulling it over his head, Ichigo took the chance to latch his mouth on his chest, licking at it curiously as he tasted the faint saltiness, making Kenpachi growl. Ichigo glanced up from his position to see Kenpachi staring down at him lustfully.

He didn't know how Ichigo could look so fucking innocent when he was licking his chest and- _oh gods! _Ichigo just fucking sucked on his nipple! Kenpachi wrapped one of his arms around Ichigo's bare waist and with the free hand gripped the back of his neck.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi breathed.

Ichigo found he very much liked Kenpachi's chest and the way he tasted. Especially Kenpachi's reaction to it when he sucked on his nipple. Ichigo nibbled on it a little before giving it a last lick and turning his attention to the other one. Kenpachi's hand that wasn't in a vice grip on the nape of his neck wandered around his back before creeping down to cup his ass before grabbing it harshly, allowing Ichigo to feel his strength.

When he felt Kenpachi grab his ass he bucked his hips forward and moaned into Kenpachi's flesh. At that Kenpachi felt that he had been _more _than patient and took the opportunity to push Ichigo onto his back forcefully and do his own tasting of Ichigo's skin. Ichigo arched his back as Kenpachi gripped his hips and dragged his sharp canine teeth down Ichigo's chest and then delved his tongue into Ichigo's bellybutton. Ichigo tried to thrust his hips up to get more of that feeling, but Kenpachi kept his iron grip on Ichigo's hips, enjoying the control he had on the teen.

"Mmm, Strawberry flavored." Kenpachi said with a grin, making Ichigo glare furiously at him. Ichigo really didn't taste like strawberries, he didn't think it was possible for someone to taste like strawberries, but he tasted good all the same.

Kenpachi undid Ichigo's pants, earning him a weird look, but Kenpachi just smiled up at him innocently like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Kenpachi licked the skin just above Ichigo's boxers and basked in the small noise it wrought from Ichigo's mouth.

Kenpachi pulled down his pants and boxers a little more so his hip bone was showing even more and proceeded to dig his teeth into the flesh, making Ichigo yell and try and kick at him. He let up slightly and tongued the wound gently as an apology. Ichigo glowered at him, but that did not deter Kenpachi in the slightest.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo growled, trying to sit up and push the larger man off.

"Oh no you don't." Kenpachi said and pushed him back down. "Just enjoy."

Before Ichigo had a chance to respond, Kenpachi pulled his pants down even farther so his erection and ass were exposed, but the jeans trapped his legs so he couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with a hint of whining in his voice.

"If you'll just shut up, you would find out." Kenpachi grunted. He grabbed Ichigo's erect cock and slowly pumped it. Ichigo arched his back at the strange pleasure. It felt _so _much better than when he just touched himself. Kenpachi gave him a few more strokes before he took his hand away. When Ichigo whined in protest he laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the bite wound on his hip.

Kenpachi reached over to his bed side table and fumbled with the drawer. Ichigo struggled to sit again, curious about what he was doing, but Kenpachi just pushed him back down. He gave Ichigo a lingering kiss on the lips and then drew out the lotion he was looking for in the drawer. Ichigo looked at it with confusion in his eyes, but Kenpachi didn't bother to explain. Instead he tossed it onto the bed and worked on pulling off Ichigo's pants and boxers all the way, leaving him bare to the world.

It was so much better than Kenpachi imagined. Ichigo's body was masculine yet curvy at the same time in a way only he could pull off. It wasn't that he looked feminine; he just looked softer than average males, yet not in a flabby sort of way. And he looked so adorable with that blush that tinted his cheek bones, threatening to spread downward at his obvious embarrassment at being so exposed.

"What are you…?"

"I believe I told you to shut up." Kenpachi growled, though not in a mean way. He grabbed Ichigo's legs underneath the knees and spread them apart.

"Wai-" Ichigo said in a panic.

"Hush…" Kenpachi soothed and rubbed the knees with his thumbs before grabbing the lotion and spreading a little on his hand. Ichigo clamped his knees together, understanding exactly what Kenpachi was planning and remembering the pain it had inflicted before. The action only served to amuse Kenpachi and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Tell me to stop and I will." Ichigo still looked suspicious, but he trusted Kenpachi so he relaxed his legs.

Slowly, so he wouldn't startle Ichigo, Kenpachi brought his lubed fingers against Ichigo entrance and rubbed there enticingly as he started to stroke Ichigo again. Ichigo thought he was being driven mad by the intense sensation. The finger continued to rub at his entrance but doing nothing more as the hand pumped him. It came to the point were Ichigo was driven mad by the sensation and the need to have _something _inside of him.

His breath hitched when Kenpachi did press his finger slightly inside of Ichigo. He felt Ichigo tense up so he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his erection to distract him as he pushed his finger in so just the tip was in and started rubbing it in a circular motion. Once Ichigo relaxed he thrust the finger all the way in, making Ichigo arch his back and keen at the uncomfortable sensation it produced. However, when Kenpachi continued to touch his erection and wiggle that finger around in a way that was _so _erotic, he couldn't help but scream at the over load in pleasure and come in spurts.

Kenpachi licked up the slightly bitter fluid from Ichigo's stomach and smiled at Ichigo fondly as he tried to regain his breath. Kenpachi withdrew his finger and fumbled with his own pants, taking out his own erection and started pumping it. He wanted so badly to be buried in that tight heat, but Ichigo wasn't ready. He rubbed the tip oh his erection against the cleft of Ichigo's ass, but didn't press in.

He spread Ichigo's ass apart slightly and rubbed himself along the length of it. It was so hard to not fuck Ichigo right there. He was so close…he pressed the head against Ichigo's entrance just slightly, not entering, and came with a groan as Ichigo automatically bucked at the feeling. Kenpachi panted slightly as he came down from his high and leaned down to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo, surprisingly, wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist to draw him closer and wrapped his arms behind his head. Kenpachi growled in pleasure and kissed Ichigo deeper, trying desperately to keep his lower body away from Ichigo so he didn't obtain _another _erection.

As he rolled both of them over so Ichigo was resting lightly on top of him, Kenpachi wondered if Shirosaki heard the ruckus they made. He hoped that he did, Kenpachi thought with a smirk. That way he knows Ichigo is _his _Strawberry. But in case there is any doubt…Kenpachi studied Ichigo's relaxed face and leaned down slightly and sucked his neck and nibbled at it before biting down hard enough to leave marks filled with purple bruises. Ichigo hissed and protest and reached up to bonk the side of his head, before going back to relaxing on his chest. What a cute little Strawberry, Kenpachi thought fondly and wrapped his arms around him before relaxing himself.

**Read please!! I was just looking at a Kenpachi/Ichigo raw doujin download I have and I so want it in English. If anyone could translate it for me I would love them forever. And I'll write whatever they want me to write, no matter how long or short. Seriously. Even if it's really dirty. (Not that that's a bad thing…I would probably like doing that.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Warning! This chapter contains fingering and oral sex. Don't read if you're underage.**

Chapter 13

Shirosaki was so pissed the next morning. He had been 'forced' to listen to their sounds of pleasure and got turned on and jealous. Fucking Kenpachi with his fucking power got the sweet little Ichigo. It made him sick. Kenpachi took great pleasure in touching Ichigo whenever he could to get the point across that the strawberry was off-limits. Shirosaki kept his distance when Kenpachi was around, but he still flirted with Ichigo when he wasn't. Yachiru had blessedly remained naïve about the noises.

Ichigo had expected to feel weird about being in a relationship with a man, but it didn't feel unusual at all. They were friends before they took it to the next level so there was no awkward 'getting to know you' stage. They had only been officially dating for a few days, but they were comfortable with each other.

Sexually, they hadn't gotten far. Kenpachi had finally gotten Ichigo to accept one finger without too much of a fight. The trick was to distract him so he wasn't thinking about it. Tonight as Kenpachi slid a finger into Ichigo's tighter entrance, he decided to see how much he could get away with. He lapped at Ichigo's cock and slid a second finger in, making Ichigo freeze instantly.

"Kenpachi?"

"Mm-hmm?" Kenpachi murmured as though he had no idea what Ichigo was asking and continued to work the two fingers around.

"That's…" Ichigo didn't know what 'that' was. He knew a second finger was added, but it felt a lot different than one. It ached more, but there was something else as well. Kenpachi scissored the fingers and Ichigo arched his back. Different could be good. Kenpachi slid the fingers out all the way causing Ichigo to whimper reproachfully and his entrance clench and unclench rapidly.

Then Kenpachi jabbed them both back in and started moving them in and out forcefully; he made sure to keep licking Ichigo's erection and pulling the fingers all the way out before pushing them back in. The treatment was a little rough, and yet Ichigo found himself loving it. It felt like what he thought getting fucked would feel like. He buried his hands into Kenpachi's hair and came with a loud cry.

Kenpachi slipped his fingers out of Ichigo and started to jerk himself off while watching Ichigo come down from his climax. When Ichigo noticed, however, he quickly knocked away his hands and ran one of his fingers down Kenpachi's erection seductively.

"Let me." Ichigo whispered. Kenpachi was in no mood to argue. He settled himself on his back and watched as Ichigo crawled onto him and stared as he palmed Kenpachi's erection. Kenpachi hid a smirk; Ichigo was so cute, looking like a kid with a new toy. Ichigo pulled an expression of extreme concentration and wrapped his hand around Kenpachi's cock, making Kenpachi freeze all thoughts.

When Ichigo bent down and gave a tentative lick to it, Kenpachi thrust his hips up into the sensation. Fuck! That warm pressure encompassing just a small part of his erection was fucking breath taking. Ichigo experimentally slid more into his mouth and Kenpachi jerked. Don't thrust. Don't thrust1 Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Kenpachi grabbed the back of Ichigo's head tightly and forced himself to _slowly _encourage Ichigo to take more by pressing his head down. Ichigo did so and looked up at Kenpachi questioningly.

When the enormous erection hit the back of Ichigo's throat, he gagged on it and started to take it out. No! Kenpachi held Ichigo's head still. "It's okay Ichigo, just relax your throat." Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi with slightly watering eyes. Fuck! Don't thrust, don't thrust, remember you're too big for him to take all of you anyways, don't thrust! Fuck, Ichigo! When Ichigo tried to take him again and sucked, Kenpachi pushed his head down- forcing as much as he could in- before he convulsed and came, choking Ichigo and flooding his mouth with come. Ichigo spluttered with tears coming out of his eyes from the gag reflex.

Kenpachi immediately dragged Ichigo up and kissed him passionately, ignoring the taste of his own come. That was the best orgasm he had ever had. He pulled away slightly and looked at Ichigo who had damp cheeks and come dribbling down his chin, fucking sexy.

"That was great." He murmured and gently whipped his face clean with the sheet before wrapping his arms around him. "You good?"

"Yeah." The world came out a little scratchy and Ichigo coughed to clear his throat. "Yeah…but my throat is a little sore."

"Sorry…" His hands roamed Ichigo's bare back, "Want me to get you some tea?"

"Cuddle now. Tea later." Kenpachi laughed.

"Sounds good."

LINE

**Is it hot in here, or is it just me?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Warning!! Naughtiness in public spaces! Mature audiences only!**

Chapter 14

Ichigo's first run-in with the Arrancar was scary, to say the least. They looked slightly human in appearance, but there were some decidedly non-human qualities about them. No human could be that tall and broad with what looked like part of a bone jaw on either side of its face. The other Arrancar with it called him Yami, but Ichigo was too busy trying not to die to pay attention to that. Shirosaki was fighting just as furiously beside him with a more human-sized Arrancar with bone helmet covering half of his head.

They had appeared out of no where while Ichigo and Shirosaki were out on patrol. The Yami guy seemed to be all brawn and no brains, so defeating him was becoming just a matter of swiftness. Ignoring his partner and the other Arrancar for the moment, Ichigo concentrated on fighting Yami. The large Arrancar shot a ball of spirit energy at him, which he ducked, then dashed forward and brought his sword onto Yami's arm. Yami roared in anger and pain and brought his fist up to try and crush Ichigo, but a figure was in the way. Urahara Kisuke.

With a single slash he tore Yami in half, and then dashed at the other Arrancar. The Arrancar blasted one of those reiatsu balls at him, but it was much more powerful than Yami's and they were forced to leap out of the way. They shielded their faces as it hit the ground in an explosion of dirt. When the dust cleared, the Arrancar was gone.

"So _that _is the Arrancar" Urahara said as they dusted themselves off.

"Seems so, eh partner?" Shirosaki said.

"Yeah…" He didn't like the feeling of those Arrancar, especially the one with the half helmet. Their reiatsu just felt dirty.

Ichigo felt two arms encircle him from behind and he jumped in surprised. He relaxed as soon as the deep chuckle reached his ears. "Relax, Ichigo. You should be more aware of your surroundings." Ichigo jammed an elbow back into Kenpachi's gut and was rewarded with a slight grunt in response, but the arms only held on tighter.

"How cute!" Urahara said and fanned his face enthusiastically. "What and adorable couple you two make!"

"Yeah, right." Shirosaki said sourly.

"Sounds like somebody is jeal-ous!" Urahara sing-songed.

Shirosaki snorted but didn't disprove it. Now Ichigo was trying to struggle out of Kenpachi's strong hold; but so far he had done nothing but make Kenpachi more amused. Yachiru joined in, thinking it was a fun game, and attached herself to one of Ichigo's legs with a bears grip.

At that point, Urahara toddled off, saying something about having to 'feed his kitty.' Shirosaki scowled at the happy couple and left in a huff. Yachiru dashed after him, wanting to know if he would get her some ice cream, leaving Ichigo and Kenpachi alone.

Kenpachi and Ichigo remained wrapped together for a few moments before Kenpachi's hands started to wander over his body- taking in all the scratches and tender parts with care.

"So you got to fight one of the Arrancars." Kenpachi mused.

"Yeah."

"How was it?" He asked and surprisingly (or not) Ichigo felt a well formed erection pressing against his back.

Ichigo hid a smirk and decided to see what happened when you poked an unchained beast.

"Well, at first I was surprised, but then I was…excited…I got into the fight and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I just wanted to go faster and harder." Kenpachi tightened his hold on Ichigo to the point that Ichigo was having a hard time breathing. "It was enthralling the way his blood sprayed when I cut-

He was interrupted by Kenpachi crushing their mouths together at the awkward angle with Kenpachi behind him. Ichigo silently laughed. Well at least he knew that talking about fighting got Kenpachi turned on. Although, it was not like Ichigo needed any help in that aspect. Ichigo turned his head a little to try and ease the crick in his neck. Kenpachi pulled away from the kiss and turned Ichigo so he was facing him.

"Kenpachi, we can't make out in the middle of a park!"

Kenpachi only grunted in response and sat on one of the benches, lifting Ichigo up and positioning him so he was straddling Kenpachi.

"It's your own fault, and you know it." Ichigo did know it. And so he kissed Kenpachi, satisfied with the better angle they had. Kenpachi allowed Ichigo to lead the kiss, but his hands did no such thing.

He trailed them down to Ichigo's tight ass and squeezed both cheeks, making Ichigo moan and rub his cloth covered erection into Kenpachi's for friction. Kenpachi undid both of their pants and their erections sprang free. Ichigo took the initiative and rocked his hips, tearing his mouth away to gasp at the pleasure. Kenpachi attached his mouth to Ichigo's neck, biting at it, sucking at it, anything to leave marks. It was so hot, doing this where anyone could see them, even in the dark.

Kenpachi slid his hand down the back of Ichigo's pants and gripped that ass again before slyly slipping his fingers between those tight buttocks and rubbing. Ichigo jerked and thwacked him across the head soundly. "Not dry you idiot!" Ichigo's eyes were blazing with anger and lust, but he never stopped the rhythm with his hips. Kenpachi was so fucking turned on right now.

He pulled away his fingers and laid them instead on Ichigo's lips. "Get them wet, then." Ichigo glared and took them into his mouth, sucking on the tips and pushing his tongue under the nails. His rocking slowed a little as he concentrated on the task. Kenpachi wrapped his free hand around both of their erections and Ichigo groaned, taking more of those fingers inside of his mouth. Kenpachi decided that was enough and removed them. Ichigo kissed him as Kenpachi pushed the finger in.

Ichigo whined and bit Kenpachi's lips in retribution for the pain, but soon he was thrusting back on the finger. This spurred Kenpachi to ass another causing Ichigo to gasp. He squirmed a bit, and then relaxed himself, resting his head on Kenpachi's shoulder. Ichigo started to lift himself up and down on those fingers, fucking himself with them. Kenpachi wondered how he got so lucky to have Ichigo.

Kenpachi moved his hand faster over their reactions and slid his thumb over the slit on Ichigo's. That was enough to set Ichigo off and he came while groaning Kenpachi's name. Kenpachi came shortly after, the figure trembling in his arms being too much for him.

They panted together for a minute before Kenpachi slid his fingers out, making Ichigo curse. He righted their clothes and was amused to see that Ichigo was blushing.

"I can't believe we got off in a park." He muttered.

"It was hot. And no one saw us, anyways."

Ichigo grumbled, but returned the kiss Kenpachi leaned down to give him. He eeped when Kenpachi grabbed his ass again.

"You got an obsession with my ass or something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Maybe. But I think it's more likely that I have an obsession with your body in general."

There was a slight pause before Ichigo replied. "I think I like that."

"I _know _I like that."

They smiled at each other and walked back home. Ichigo occasionally got his ass slapped by Kenpachi's wayward hand, but a threat that Ichigo wouldn't sleep in his bed that night stopped any more groping for a while. In the cool night's air, they wondered if they loved each other.

LINE

**Author's Note: Whew, I'm wearing myself out with these scenes, but you like them, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Ichigo visited his dad and his sisters that Sunday for breakfast. Kenpachi was off making a report to the Shinigami so he walked back to the house by himself. It was a nice day and Ichigo enjoyed strolling with the sun hitting his face as he mused about his life right now. He had a great boyfriend who worshipped his body every night and he was living in a house independent of his dad. He fought hollows every day, but that was a small worry in sight of the big picture. In fact, he enjoyed the fights half the time.

He was abruptly brought out of his happy thoughts when a blue haired man's fist nearly caught him the face. Ichigo quickly ducked and pulled out his sword he had hidden underneath his coat. Fuck! He was always shit at sensing reiatsu. Was this an Arrancar? He must be with that bone jaw on the right side of his face.

"Hey, Shinigami!" The Arrancar yelled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo yelled and dodged another blow, bringing up his sword to slash at him.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Arrancar." Grimmjow said with an evil grin. "And you are Kurosaki Ichigo. I have very specific orders concerning you."

"Orders?" Ichigo said suspiciously with his sword held in front of him defensively.

"Yeah." Grimmjow grinned again and there was a blur of motion. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized the Arrancar was behind him and then there was a sharp pain from the back of his head and he only knew darkness.

Kenpachi was aggravated. He had to get up early in the morning and drag himself away from the cuddling, warm Ichigo and go report to some annoying bastards. That idiot Aizen had kept him a little longer asking about Ichigo and their 'relationship' that everybody apparently knew about.

He was looking forward to seeing his little Strawberry when he got home. Hopefully he would be there, Ichigo did mention the night before about breakfast with his family. When he finally got back an exuberant Yachiru was there to great him, but no Ichigo.

"Strawberry not back yet?" He said in his gruff voice.

"Nope!" Said Yachiru and Kenpachi frowned. Why wasn't Ichigo back yet? Then he felt a spike of reiatsu. Ichigo's reiatsu- and a hollow's, maybe. There wasn't anything unusual in that, just Ichigo fighting off a hollow. But it made him feel sick to his stomach for some reason. His frown deepened into a scowl as the reiatsu diminished and he couldn't track it anymore.

Kenpachi instantly shot outside and started up his motorcycle and fear clenched his heart. He drove as fast as he could to the last place he felt the reiatsu, darting in and out of traffic with suicidal speed. The spot was halfway between Ichigo's old house and their new place. All Kenpachi found there was a discarded jacket. Kenpachi picked it up in his hands and clenched it fiercely with murder in his eyes. Where the fuck was his Strawberry!

He glanced in either direction but didn't see anything that would give indication to which way he and his maybe kidnapper would have gone. Think Kenpachi! There was another reiatsu, was it an Arrancar? If it was, why would they take Ichigo with them? Kenpachi was so pissed off, and worried. That was a new emotion for him- worry. He never felt worry before. But then again, never had he been so wrapped up in another person before.

Kenpachi took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Two rings and it picked up. "What do you want, you bastard?" Shirosaki snarled from the other line.

"Somebody took Ichigo. I need your help getting him back." Kenpachi growled back.

"Tell me." Came the immediate response. Shirosaki may be a perverted prick, but he did care about Ichigo.

"Meet me at 7th and Brautigan." Kenpachi said and flipped the phone shut. Shirosaki was there within 10 minutes.

"What the bloody fuck happened?" Shirosaki said as he got out of the car and an excited pink blob followed.

"I dunno, I felt his reiatsu spike as well as some strange ones and then it…disappeared, almost. It went down so much I couldn't track it." Shirosaki stared at the jacket balled up in Kenpachi's hand.

"That's all that's left?" Kenpachi nodded. "Let's take this to Urahara. That freak always seems to know when something is up."

Kenpachi wasted no time in hoping on his bike and speeding off towards Seireitei with Shirosaki following just as fast. Urahara was luckily there when Kenpachi came bursting through the doors.

"Hello!" Urahara said with surprised eyes. "What are you doing here?" His eyes strayed to Shirosaki and Yachiru who came in behind him."

"Somebody nabbed Ichigo. I want him back."

Urahara's eyes widened at the proclamation. "Kurosaki was kidnapped? I wonder who would have done that."

"We came here to ask _you _that." Kenpachi growled.

Urahara was silent for a moment and looked at them as though he was deciding whether to tell them or not. "It was the Arrancar who took him?" Kenpachi grunted affirmation. "What do you know about Ichigo's manifestation of reiatsu?" He asked.

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?" Kenpachi said impatiently.

"It had to do with everything. You know that he heals himself, which is a very rare ability. And sought after one. If one were to," He paused trying to be delicate with how he explained, "_experiment _on Ichigo, he would live through it. Making him prime research material."

Kenpachi's entire jaw clenched. Experiment? Somebody wanted to experiment on _his _Ichigo? His dear, sweet Ichigo? No. He wouldn't allow that. "Who?" The low growl promised pain and death to all involved.

"I only have suspicions." Urahara said with narrowed eyes.

"_Who?"_ Kenpachi spat out again.

"Aizen. Aizen Sosuke." Urahara said.

"I'm going to kill him." Kenpachi said, and no one in the room doubted that he would.

"You might not want to do that!" Urahara said before he could leave.

Kenpachi paused. "Why?"

"He might have planned to kidnap Ichigo, but he might not have Ichigo with him. If you kill him, you may never find Kurosaki."

"Alright, I'll torture him and _then _kill him." Kenpachi said. "Now where is he?"

"On the south side of town, I'll take you there."

"Let's go already!" Kenpachi snapped out.

Ichigo woke as the throbbing pain in the back of his head healed itself. He opened his eyes but was assaulted by a blinding light that forced him to squint his eyes shut. He tried to bring his hand to cover his eyes but they were inhibited by something. It was the same for his feet. He groaned and forced his eyes open, blinking to get them accustomed to the brightness.

He heard snickering and a cold hand brushed the side of his face, making him flinch. "You up, Shinigami?" Came a voice that Ichigo vaguely recognized as Grimmjow's. Ichigo turned his head away from the touch and Grimmjow chuckled. "You look tasty."

"Do you want to eat him or fuck him Grimmjow?" Came a low, emotionless voice. Ichigo's eyes now took the room he was in. Everything was white. Beside him was a silver tray that held an array of scalpels, saws and other such items that made Ichigo's skin crawl with fear.

"Is there a difference?" Came Grimmjow's amused response and he dragged his cold hand down Ichigo's face to his neck where he pressed over the rapid pulse. Ichigo took a sharp breath in fear. Grimmjow was standing over him with a crazy grin on his face and the only other Arrancar in the room was the Arrancar Shirosaki was fighting before.

The hand on Ichigo's neck tightened and Ichigo choked, struggling with the metal clasps that held him down. "So yummy…"

"Grimmjow, you are not allowed to harm him. Not yet."

"Fuck off, Ulquiorra! It's not like it won't heal…" Grimmjow bent his head down with his teeth bared and lightly grazed Ichigo's neck. Before he could sink them in to that delicious flesh, Ulquiorra grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Orders are orders." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow cursed noisily as he stared longingly at the orange haired Shinigami. A loud thump was heard upstairs and three pairs of eyes riveted to the ceiling.

"Watch the boy." Ulquiorra ordered and went out the door.

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo and leered at him with an evil smirk. "Guess it's just you and me now."

**LINE**

**Author's note: So do you think Grimmjow wants to fuck him or eat him? Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo and leered at him with an evil smirk. "Guess it's just you and me now."

Ichigo strained at the bonds as Grimmjow walked back to him. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's neck and reveled in the choked sound Ichigo made, and the desperate thrashing of his head back and forth. He pulled his hand away and grinned as Ichigo gasped for breath, then brought his mouth down to Ichigo's neck and licked it lightly. Ichigo tried to jerk away but Grimmjow caught his chin and tilted it so his neck was exposed.

"Let. Go." Ichigo gritted out through his clenched teeth.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered up momentarily to Ichigo's face, then back down to his neck. With a cold smirk he bared his teeth and sank them into that soft flesh. Ichigo jerked and made a keening sound at the sudden pain, and then awful draining feeling as Grimmjow sucked at the blood. Just as dizziness and nausea were about to get the best of him, Grimmjow pulled away.

"You taste like a virgin." Grimmjow whispered into his ear and mockingly dragged his hand down Ichigo's chest to his hip. "I would have thought that one of those two Shinigami that seem so infatuated with you would have taken care of that."

"Fuck off!" Ichigo spat, making Grimmjow laugh.

"Hah! I like that fire." He turned Ichigo's head to the side again gave it a long lick. "How delicious." Ichigo felt shame as a small whimper escaped him. "And you make such sweet noises." Grimmjow smirked and then licked Ichigo's lips. "You would be fun to fuck _or _eat." He leaned down again but was suddenly hit in the side by an enraged Kenpachi.

Grimmjow didn't have a second to think as that long sword came slashing at him, not letting up with the brutal strength and sharp edge. Grimmjow dodged and hit Kenpachi as hard as he could in the stomach, but Kenpachi didn't even feel it. Instead he grabbed the arm that hit him and brought down his sword across Grimmjow's body. Blood gushed from the wound and Grimmjow's eyes widened. He fell to his knees and gurgled before falling forward on his face.

Kenpachi immediately went to Ichigo, cupping his face gently with his hand and leaning over to brush their lips together. Kenpachi smiled down at Ichigo fondly, happy he was alright other than the bite wound already healing. "Kenpachi…" Ichigo murmured.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Get these things the fuck off of me!" Ichigo yelled. Kenpachi blinked, then looked at the metal bonds securing Ichigo to the table.

"I don't know…it seems kinky." Kenpachi said, smirking.

Ichigo growled, "Keep that up and you aren't ever getting any."

Kenpachi frowned and lifted his sword with a few strokes faster than the normal eye could see, the bonds cracked, them crumbled. Ichigo sighed and sat up immediately, then flinched and grabbed at his neck where the wound was still healing. Kenpachi wrapped his arms around Ichigo and nuzzled his nose against his hair. His Ichigo was okay, that was all that mattered.

"How did you find me?" Ichigo murmured into Kenpachi's chest.

"That Urahara freak. He had suspected Aizen of being up to something so we came here to see. Urahara and Shirosaki are up there now, fighting."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "Fighting!? We have to go help them!" He tried to wiggle out of Kenpachi's iron grip, but was unsuccessful.

"No. They can handle it. I'm not letting you go." Ichigo blushed and tilted his head back to look into Kenpachi's eyes.

"We should at least go up and check it out." Ichigo said. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, but decided to allow it. He let Ichigo get up and they walked upstairs with Kenpachi going first.

It looked like a bomb had hit. Plaster and chunks of wall lay everywhere. Kenpachi watched, amused as Urahara fought Aizen and Shirosaki fought Ulquiorra. He kept holding Ichigo back, who tried to get out of his grip every so often and help when it looked like either one was in a tight spot.

A lard crash echoed through the house, causing all of them to turn to the noise. There stood the strongest of all Shinigami. "Aizen!" Said one of them.

Aizen remained expressionless, although it was clear that they were trapped. Not even Aizen was powerful to take on all of them. "There's no escape, Aizen!" Hitsuguya cried out.

Aizen smirked at them as he and Ulquiorra were enveloped in a bright light. Urahara and Shirosaki threw themselves away from them and watched as the membrane between the real world and the hollow world split, revealing darkness from which the bright light originated. They could see hundreds of hollows packed into that other world. The light intensified and dragged Ulquiorra and Aizen up and into the hollow world.

Then the portal closed and their world was normal again. "Ichigo!" Rukia came through the Shinigami, elbowing them aside and rushing to Ichigo. "Are you alright!" Ichigo smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm fine."

"Urahara." Byakuya said steadily. "Thank you for informing us of the situation."

"Oh, no problem!" Urahara said and hid the lower half of his face with his fan, "I'm just disappointed they managed to get away."

Byakuya nodded politely as the other Shinigami went off to search the premises.

"There's a dead one downstairs if you want to dissect it, or whatever." Ichigo said, currently trying to duck his head underneath Kenpachi's arms to great Rukia properly.

One of the Shinigami's, Mayuri, eyes lit up at the prospect and went downstairs. Ichigo bit Kenpachi's forearm, making him laugh, but Ichigo swiftly pressed his thumbs in the tender part of Kenpachi's elbow and managed to get away from him. "Hah! Take that Kenpachi!"

Ichigo darted behind Rukia as Kenpachi came after him. Shirosaki glowered at the display just as Mayuri came back up. "It looks like you aren't as good as you claim, Kenpachi." He drawled. "There's nothing down there, just some blood. He must have left when the others did."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and growled. He looked over at Ichigo who was furrowing his eye brows.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter! I hope that all the smut I write is still interesting and original!**

Chapter 17

When they got back home, the first thing that Kenpachi did was to throw Ichigo over his shoulder and marched upstairs. Ichigo didn't even bother trying to get away, it wouldn't have done any good. Kenpachi threw him onto the bed and got onto his hands and knees above him. Ichigo felt very small underneath Kenpachi's overpowering presence. Kenpachi smirked and leaned down, just barely brushing their lips together.

Ichigo scrunched up his eyebrows in irritation and wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's hips and jerked them down. Kenpachi fell on top of him and it was Ichigo's turn to smirk. Kenpachi's eyes narrowed and he growled before claiming Ichigo's mouth harshly. To Ichigo it seemed like he was trying to breathe in the very air in his lungs, sucking on his tongue and drawing it into his mouth to the point where it was nearly painful.

Moaning into the devouring kiss, Ichigo grabbed the back of Kenpachi's head and tried to pull him deeper. Kenpachi took a hold of Ichigo's knees and pulled them up so that they were bent and on either side of Kenpachi's waist. Ichigo bucked his hips and rubbed his erection frantically against Kenpachi trying to get more of that pleasure. Kenpachi inhaled sharply and pulled his mouth away to nuzzle Ichigo's neck. He narrowed his eyes when he remembered the wound. It was healed now, but the blood was still there.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Kenpachi was staring at his neck intently. "It's already healed Kenpachi."

Kenpachi flicked his eyes up Ichigo's face and then back down. "He just bit you, right? Nothing else?"

"Er, right." Ichigo said. That was mostly true.

Kenpachi picked up on it, though. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"He…" Ichigo wondered how to say it, it wasn't like it was that big of a deal, but Kenpachi probably wouldn't like it. "He licked me, too."

Kenpachi pulled away more so he could look at Ichigo's face. "He _licked _you?"

"Um, yeah." Kenpachi's eyes narrowed.

"You mean to lick up the blood?"

"Kind of…"

Ichigo squirmed underneath Kenpachi, suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation. Kenpachi moved his head down again and licked at the skin that was still covered in wet blood. The strong taste of iron filled his mouth and he practically purred with satisfaction. Ichigo made a grunting noise in the back of his throat and laced his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, the other clutching at his shoulder.

As Kenpachi steadily cleaned up the blood covering Ichigo's neck, his hands moved underneath Ichigo's shirt and stroked the soft flesh he found. Ichigo arched his neck to give him better access and Kenpachi greedily took it. He paused in his ministrations long enough yank Ichigo's shirt off of him and then returned. He moved his mouth to the hollow in Ichigo's throat and gently licked there before moving lower.

Ichigo sat up and dragged Kenpachi's shirt off as well, moving his hands over the muscles in admiration as Kenpachi worked on getting his pants off. Soon they were both naked and worshipping each others bodies with their mouths and hands. Ichigo moaned wantonly as Kenpachi grabbed his ass and pulled the cheeks apart to rub at the entrance. At the sound, Kenpachi wasted no time in turning Ichigo over onto his stomach and grabbing the lube. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him with large expressive eyes that made Kenpachi want to ravish him even more.

Kenpachi lubed his fingers up and pressed a kiss in between Ichigo's shoulder blades. Ichigo buried his head into the pillows in nervousness, he knew that this time was different than the others and he couldn't help but feel a small trickle of fear at the implication. Kenpachi pulled Ichigo's hips up and shoved a pillow underneath them to make him more comfortable. He pushed Ichigo's legs apart gently and trailed his lubed fingers in between the crack and teased the entrance.

Ichigo shuttered and squeezed his eyes shut and Kenpachi slipped one finger in. Nothing new, there was still that familiar discomfort that Ichigo couldn't identify with pleasure. Kenpachi moved the finger in and out and smirked at the way Ichigo's breath sped up and his gently moved his hips with the motion. Ichigo groaned in slight pain as Kenpachi added the second finger, but didn't say anything. Kenpachi reached around Ichigo and pumped his cock in time with the slow motions of his fingers.

Then Kenpachi added a third finger. Ichigo fisted the sheets with his hands and clenched at the awful invaders that seemed intent on hurting him. Kenpachi murmured things to him that Ichigo didn't hear.

"Just do it!" Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth. Kenpachi paused.

"I have to stretch you Ichigo." Kenpachi murmured, "It will hurt too much if I don't."

"Fuck, Kenpachi, I just want to get it over with." Kenpachi snorted. Ichigo glowered at him over his shoulder and then flipped onto his back, making the fingers slip out. Kenpachi arched an eyebrow at him as Ichigo smirked and then hit him squarely in the jaw. Kenpachi jerked back at the hit with widened eyes that narrowed dangerously.

"Fine, you want it that way?" Kenpachi shoved Ichigo's hips over his shoulder and smirked as a hint of apprehension shown in Ichigo's eyes. "Remember that you wanted this."

"Kenpach-"

Kenpachi shoved himself into Ichigo and didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt. Ichigo arched his back and Kenpachi covered his mouth with his own to stop the pain-filled scream. Oh gods, Ichigo didn't think that it would hurt this much. He couldn't even breathe through the pain that seemed to grip his entire body.

Ichigo finally managed to take in a breath and Kenpachi saw tears trickle down his face as his chest heaved rapidly.

"You okay, Ichi?" Kenpachi murmured into his hair.

Kenpachi felt Ichigo nod slightly, but he still didn't make a sound.

"You _did _ask me to…" Kenpachi said defensively, felling guilt coil uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo got out, not saying anything more as he tried to get used the red hot agony.

"I'm gonna move now." Kenpachi said, pulling out slightly and pushing back in.

"Wa-wait!" Ichigo cried.

"It will feel better, just let me move." Kenpachi said almost desperately. Fuck, if he didn't move soon then he doubted Ichigo would heal from what he did.

"'Kay…" Ichigo said in a small voice.

Kenpachi wrapped his left arm around the small of Ichigo's back and pulled out all the way before thrusting back in. Ichigo keened with his nose scrunched up adorably and Kenpachi had to fight not to coo over him. Ichigo was just fighting to not shut down from the pain. Kenpachi wrapped slid one hand from behind Ichigo's back and wrapped it around his flagging erection. Ichigo moaned and arched his back into the touch making Kenpachi smirk.

Ichigo concentrated on the pleasure instead of the pain and lifted his hips to meet the thrusts. Kenpachi made a pleasured noise at the sensation and started to thrust harder. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, trying hard to keep his mind sane from the mixture of pleasure and pain threatening to consume him. Kenpachi sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck and pressed as far as he could into Ichigo, making Ichigo gasp.

Kenpachi pumped Ichigo even harder and he came with a loud cry that Kenpachi was certain Shirosaki must have heard. Kenpachi thrust a few more times into Ichigo's tight body and came hard, spilling his hot come into Ichigo. Ichigo panted, his face still damp with tears and exertion. Kenpachi remained inside of Ichigo and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. Ichigo murmured something unintelligible and cuddled closer to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi eased Ichigo's knees off of his shoulder and Ichigo sighed at the simple pleasure of being able to stretch out again. When Kenpachi continued to remain inside of him, Ichigo blinked at him with bleary eyes.

"Kenpachi?"

"Hm? You okay Ichi?" Kenpachi said.

"I'm not, you fucking bastard." Ichigo growled, "My ass feels like its on fire right now."

Kenpachi snorted. "You asked for it."

"I just wanted you to hurry up a little." Ichigo mumbled with a blush and buried his head into Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Sorry, Berry-Chan. You'll heal though." Ichigo nodded and relaxed a little more.

Kenpachi slowly pulled out of him and kissed Ichigo's nose that wrinkled up so cutely. "You healing yet?" He asked as he laid beside Ichigo and pulled him closer.

"Little bit, still sore though."

Silence fell over them comfortably as Ichigo neared sleep. "Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?" He murmured sleepily.

"You know I like you, right?"

"Mm-hmm, I like you, too."

"I mean, I really like you." Ichigo opened his eyes to peer at Kenpachi inquisitively. "A lot."

"I like you a lot, too." Ichigo said and cuddled closer.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying." Kenpachi said with a hint of frustration. "I mean, I'm falling in love with you."

Ichigo remained silent for a few moments and Kenpachi felt his stomach turn into knots. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too." Kenpachi felt his heart soar and a silly grin crossed his face. His hold on Ichigo tightened until Ichigo squeaked.

"Too tight!" Kenpachi relaxed a little and kissed his hair.

They both slowly fell back asleep, basking in the love and warmth of each other. Screw the Shinigami, screw hollows, screw Arrancars, as long as they had each other nothing else mattered. That was all they needed. Besides spicy food and chocolate. It was something that would never fade away.

The End

**LINE**

**READ THIS: So that's it! After I finish up the Kenpachi/Ichigo and Shirosaki/Ichigo three shots I'm going to be doing a collection of request three shots. If anybody who read this would like to request a three-shot, please do so. Only requirement is that it must be with an uke Ichigo.**

**In your request, please include the pairing, rating and any plot you would like. All of these ARE going to be three-shots, so please keep that in mind. There is no guarantee that your request is going to be included, but I will try and get all of them.**


End file.
